GoD Among Shinobi
by HaretaSora
Summary: During his training trip Naruto is angry after Jiraiya once again ditches him to pick up girls. In his anger he draws forth Kyuubi's chakra & rampages a bit to vent his frustration. The surge of power attracts the attention of a powerful being which he barely survives & with the help of the Kyuubi he kills only for him to become something called a God of Destruction for Universe 11
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** : While on his training trip Naruto angrily goes off to train after Jiraiya once again ditches him to pick up girls. In his anger he draws forth a lot of Kurama's chakra and rampages a bit to vent his frustration. The surge of power attracts the attention of a powerful being which he barely survives and with the help of the Kyuubi he kills…only for him to become something called a God of Destruction for the 11th Universe

 **Pairing** : Naruto x Harem (full list at the bottom)

 _Challenge by Kfbanime87_

 **GoD Among Shinobi**

 **Chapter 1**

Naruto was beyond pissed as he walked through the town he and Jiraiya were currently in on their second year of their training trip. The reason for his sour mood was because Jiraiya, for what felt like the hundredth time, had ditched him and stole all his money to pick up chicks.

He knew the difference between actual spy network information gathering and just picking up chicks as for the most part his supposed 'teacher' had been doing the latter for the last two years. Hell Jiraiya had barely taught him anything so far, only some taijutsu and attempts to control the Kyuubi's chakra with no luck. Other than that he had learnt nothing new at all.

'Damn pervert! For once I thought I'd get an actual teacher, someone who will teach me something I can use to get stronger! But no! He's just like Kakashi, he blows me off and expects me to do everything' he thought, glaring as he started walking through the forest surrounding the town.

" **Poor little brat, ditched again by the pervert who has yet to teach you a thing** " the Kyuubi said in a mocking tone, Naruto's anger allowing it to rear its head more. " **You have quite the terrible luck when it comes to teachers** " it added as Naruto grit his teeth.

'You think I don't know that!' Naruto yelled in his head, slamming his fist against a nearby tree, as the Kyuubi pointing out the obvious wasn't helping and causing him to draw out a tailless chakra cloak.

" **So? Are you just going to vent your frustration out here? Can't say I mind really given it lets me stretch in a sense** " the Kyuubi said, smirking as more chakra bubbled out of the cage and causing the cloak to gain a tail.

'Yes! I'm going to vent cause I'm sick and tired of being pushed aside! I'm tired of being deemed not important randomly by my teacher's 'sense of duty' mood swings!' he yelled back, slashing through a tree with the claws of his now two tailed chakra cloak.

The Kyuubi continued to smirk as Naruto started destroying the forest around him. Personally, while he didn't like the boy, he understood his frustration and decided to let this slide a bit since he wanted to see if the boy's natural rage would either help him get free or maybe give the boy more control.

If the boy gained more control he was certain it would it wouldn't last too long and if it led to him being freed then all the better to let him continue his venting session. Either way he wasn't in danger and he had the chance of being freed.

"So this is the unruly energy I felt" a voice spoke behind them, causing Naruto to quickly turn around to see a pale white skinned and orange haired clown smirking at him. The clown was indeed a clown from the hairstyle, red nose, face paint, and red lips plus he wore an odd pink and blue outfit as he looked at him with crossed arms.

"To think a savage like you would be able to catch my eye as I was passing by. Guess there is surprises everywhere, even on this backwater planet" the clown said as Naruto narrowed his now red eyes at him.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked, the Kyuubi's influence making him more brash that usual.

"Seems you really are a savage to speak this way to a God of Destruction. I guess I can give you the honor of my name before I erase this chaotic energy from the universe" the clown said, making Naruto tense up while the clown smiled down at him.

"The name is Belmod, savor it well before you are erased" Belmod said before Naruto, deciding whoever this clown was, he wasn't going to let him supposedly 'erase' him and leapt at him with his chakra cloaked claws aimed at his face.

Whoever this clown was he was incredibly fast and, as Naruto felt a blinding pain in his ribs as he was sent flying away, incredibly strong. 'D-Damn, I-I think he broke a few ribs' Naruto thought as he quickly got up and tried to leap to the side to avoid Belmod only to feel his arm get grabbed tightly before being sent flying through several trees.

He coughed up blood as he pushed himself up with one arm, the other being a mix of broken from Belmod having grabbed it and dislocated from the throw, as he saw Belmod walking towards him with a purple and black orb floating above his palm.

" **Kid! That thing in his hand does not feel good. Let me help you and we might survive!** " the Kyuubi yelled as Naruto winced a bit but nodded while Belmod chuckled at him.

"You really are some weak savage. Maybe after you're done I'll take a look around and see if this planet needs to be destroyed if the inhabitants are like you" Belmod said with a cocky smirk before throwing the orb at him and promptly turning around and slowly walk away.

Naruto braced himself as, with the help from the Kyuubi, he brought his tails up to defend himself while the orb continued to push against them. " **T-This isn't going to last long. Whatever this orb is made out of its destroying my chakra** " the Kyuubi said with a groan as he felt his chakra fading fast." **Brace yourself as I'm going to have to push out more chakra for a second here! We have to send this back to that bastard!** " the Kyuubi told him as Naruto nodded and dug his non-broken hand's fingers into the ground as he felt searing pain run through his body.

His vision started to blur a bit as he saw a four tail appear to help block against the orb before he grit his teeth in frustration. He didn't want to die like this and as he struggled to stay conscious a single image passed through his mind.

Sakura.

The thought of leaving her alone after they had both lost Sasuke was enough to create a burst of energy in him for one last push. He dug his fingers deeper into the ground before he and the Kyuubi roared, the shockwave and whip of his tails being enough to deflect the orb and send it rocketing back towards Belmod with a coating of red chakra who was still sauntering away as he was confident the orb was enough to end them.

Belmod barely had any time to react, having lowered his guard from thinking a simple Orb of Destruction would be enough, before the orb shot through him. He fell to his knees as the destruction energy tore through him.

"Y-You b-bastard!" Belmod tried to yell, the clown's voice hoarse from the hole in his chest, while he tried to raise his hand towards Naruto who was barely conscious. Though before he could do anything else his eyes went dull and Naruto watched as Belmod faded into nothing.

"Serves you right you psychopathic clown" Naruto said as he couldn't help but laugh, despite the pain it brought him while his cloak quickly faded. His strength quickly faded as he fell on his chest, focusing on breathing while he hoped that Jiraiya would at least had sensed him draw out the Kyuubi's chakra.

"Oh my," a female voice said in front of him although he couldn't move to look to see who it was "so Belmod was killed by you? Overconfidence seems to have been his downfall. Can't say I'm too surprised as he was always a bit full of himself" she said before she moved over to his side so he could see her.

The woman was very beautiful with what he figured to be an E cup chest, from what he could see from where he laid, and was a bit taller than him with light blue skin and white hair that was done in two ponytails and a pair of small thin bangs on her forehead. Her violet eyes looked at him with curiosity while she kneeled down to his level which allowed him to make out more of her outfit.

She wore a long sleeved purple dress with puffy shoulders, a black cuirass with orange and white designs on it, and a red sash around her waist. The oddest part of her outfit was the large but thin blue halo that floated around her neck and a red and gold staff that had a floating black ball that was floating in the center of a floating ring.

"W-Who are you?" Naruto choked out, worried that if she knew Belmod it meant she might try and finish him off or try and kill others like Belmod had said he was going to.

"No need to worry, I am your angel Marcarita" Marcarita said with warm smile that made him blush a bit before she cupped his cheek and softly stroked it, causing his blush to increase a bit. "I do have to say you are very different from Belmod, mainly you are much cuter than he was by far" she teased as she continued to stroke his cheek with her thumb before he found all his pain was now gone. "Naruto, young man, I am here because you are my new god" she added making him raise an eyebrow at as he found himself able to push himself up, his arm fully intact again and his ribs no longer in pain.

"W-What do you mean? And how did you heal me?" Naruto asked as Marcarita smiled at him and helped him stand back up.

"Because the one that causes the death of a God of Destruction, such as you did by reflecting the Destruction energy back at him, becomes the next God of Destruction. This is done to ensure the Supreme Kai don't instantly die and that I don't go into standby mode" Marcarita said, only confusing Naruto more before she giggled as she saw his confusion.

"Relax, it will be explained but you must come with me. Zen-Oh-sama is expecting you and we mustn't keep him waiting" she said, holding out her hand to him as he stopped his hand mid-way before accepting it. A part of him trusted her but another part was much too confused by everything that was happening.

" **I say trust her. She exudes a strong but calm aura and she isn't lying to you. If she can explain all this God of Destruction and Angel business then I say go with her** " the Kyuubi said as Naruto sighed but nodded since Marcarita was their only way to explain what the hell just happened to him.

"Fine, I'll come with you Marcarita. Let's go" he said, accepting her hand as she smiled at him and tapped her staff to the ground before the two of them disappeared.

 **-Zen-Oh's Palace-**

The place he found himself in when they arrived was incredible as it was a room that glowed light blue with planets nearby outside the room with pillars scattered throughout. Naruto was quick to notice four other figures in the room as well, three standing as the fourth sat on a floating throne.

The first looked like Marcarita but male and shorter. His white hair was short and slicked back, his halo was larger and floating above the back of his head. He wore a dark green outfit with an orange triangle on his shirt and a red belt with the kanji for 'Great' on it.

The next two figures were two incredibly tall figures with cyan skin. Their outfits were a high collared purple jacket that only allowed for their eyes and above to be visible of their faces with gold trimming along with a grey shirt and pants under the cloak and gold boots.

The last figure was sitting between the two tall figures and behind the halo wearing man and by far the most 'alien' as it was very short and small that had an oval shaped head with purple and teal skin. It wore a magenta and yellow lined coat with yellow pants and magenta shoes. Its shirt was black and white with the kanji for 'all' on the front twice.

"Zen-Oh-sama, I have returned with the one who killed Belmod and made sure to heal him like you ordered" Marcarita said, bowing her head as the small figure nodded.

"Greetings Naruto, welcome to the King of All Zen-Oh's palace. I am the Grand Priest, please come forward" the blue skinned man said as Naruto looked to Marcarita who nodded with a smile.

"You were called here today because you were able to kill the God of Destruction for your universe" the Grand Priest said as Naruto frowned.

"So am I in trouble for killing him? It was self-defense though" Naruto defended before the Grand Priest laughed a bit and waved it off.

"You are not in trouble as Zen-Oh-sama makes their title up for grabs to anyone who can kill them, although it is not common knowledge. If it were then everyone would try and kill them and things in the universes would be quite chaotic" the Grand Priest explained as Marcarita walked up beside him and cleared her throat gently while looking at the Grand Priest.

"Father I think it would be best to explain what Gods of Destruction are and what they do. His planet has had no interactions with other races or planets" Marcarita explained as the Grand Priest, her apparent father, nodded.

"Ah that explains why he looks confused" the man said with an understanding nod. "You see throughout the 12 universes there are beings called Gods of Destruction who are roles created by Zen-Oh-sama, the King and creator of all the universes. They, along with the Kai, bring balance to the universes. The Gods of Destruction destroy and the Kais create. The Gods can destroy whatever they like as long as they expel the destruction energy, which is what made up the orb that Belmod shot at you. I suspect that red energy of yours, paired with Belmod's over confidence, allowed the Destruction energy to kill the one who created it. It was a rough fight but Zen-Oh-sama was impressed" the Grand Priest finished as he turned towards the small figure who sat on a floating throne in between the two tall figures.

"So because I killed him I have to fill his role?" Naruto asked as Zen-Oh nodded and hopped down from his throne.

"Yes, plus you seemed really cool with that bubbly red energy around you so I thought it'd be interesting to make you a God. If you were able to surprise Belmod then it'll be really cool to see how strong you get with training" Zen-Oh said as Naruto nodded but frowned a bit as this was all too much for him all too quickly.

"Are you sure you want someone as young as me? I am 14 and I have something somewhat dangerous in me" Naruto said with a frown as Zen-Oh turned his head to the side confused a bit.

"I don't care about your age and if the thing is dangerous then I can destroy it for you so you can accept my job" Zen-Oh said, holding up his hand that glowed bright white making the Kyuubi inside him freak out a bit before Naruto shook his head quickly to stop him.

"N-No it's not that dangerous! Actually if it wasn't for it I wouldn't have won" Naruto said, hearing a sigh of relief in his head as Zen-Oh lowered his hand. "Guess my last question is…can I still go back home whenever after this?" he asked as Zen-Oh nodded.

"I don't really care what you do as long as you keep your mortal rate high and do your job" Zen-Oh said somewhat bluntly as Naruto chuckled and nodded.

"Well, then I guess I accept. Guess you'll be my boss from now on in a way Zen-chan. I look forward to doing my best" Naruto said as he held out his hand towards the small King of All, smiling at him as everyone in the room tensed up before Zen-Oh accepted the hand and let Naruto shake his hand.

"Then I officially dub you the God of Destruction of Universe 11" Zen-Oh said with an ever so slight smile as his hand glowed again while they were shaking hands and a bright light engulfed the two of them.

He had to grit his teeth a bit as he felt immense energy shoot through him before the light died down and he noticed his clothes were replaced with an outfit similar to Belmod's.

Around his neck, and draped on his shoulders, was a black collar with gold lining around the outer and inner edges and a white and orange circle on the front of it with an orange loose long sleeved shirt under it. He found golden bangles on his biceps and gold bracelets around his wrists over the shirt. His pants were thankfully black instead of Belmod's pink and blue with a black thin banner of sorts with white lining and a white circle and three orange diamonds on it. Around his waist was a red sash and in place of his sandals were a pair of tan pointed boots that were kept on with a golden bangle around his ankle.

All in all he liked the new outfit and it gave him a sense of power on its own. But as he looked his outfit over his hand instinctively went to his chest while he felt around until he felt the familiar necklace was still hanging in place.

'At least Tsunade-oba-chan's necklace is still here' he thought with a smile as he didn't want to tell her he lost it when it meant so much for her to give it to him.

"Congratulations Naruto, if you need anything ask your angel Marcarita and she will help you as much as she can" the Grand Priest said as Naruto watched Zen-Oh jump back up onto his floating throne.

"I meant to ask but what is this angel talk exactly?" Naruto asked before Marcarita stepped forward, looking to the Grand Priest to ask if she could explain before the Grand Priest nodded.

"You see Naruto, all Gods of Destruction are looked after and trained by an Angel who is their attendant. Think of me as a secretary and trainer for you. I am to stay by your side and aid you in any way you see fit" she said as Naruto nodded with a frown before nodding as he seemingly understood it in the end.

"Here, come, I can explain it better at the Kai's planet rather than here since Zen-Oh-sama and the Grand Priest are quite busy" Marcarita said, motioning Naruto to follow while he looked at Zen-Oh and the Grand Priest who both nodded at bit before he followed her.

"If you need to speak to us again feel free to have Marcarita call me and we can work something out" the Grand Priest said as Naruto nodded and let her teleport him away again.

 **-Kai's Planet-**

Naruto was once again in awe at the new place he found himself in as it was full of clear fields and trees in the color of fall with floating islands scattered in the sky. "Wow, this place is beautiful" Naruto said before he heard a voice chuckle causing him to look around to see a man walking towards them.

The man had light purple skin and pointed ears that had a green and gold earring on each ear and a white mohawk that was slicked back. The man was somewhat short as he wore a red vest with pointed shoulders and gold trimming that had a blue sash around the waist of it, a long sleeved green shirt under it, a pair of black baggy pants, and a pair of boots.

All in all the man gave off a warm aura as he walked towards them with a soft smile. "I am glad you think so sir. I am Khai, the Supreme Kai of Universe 11 and the one whose life is linked with yours" Khai said as Naruto frowned and Marcarita stepped forward to offer an explanation.

"You see, to ensure balance is kept, all Supreme Kai have their lives linked with the God of Destruction of their universe. This is to make sure you don't kill them all or they don't decide to get rid of you. They serve as allies and equals to you" she explained making Naruto nod and smile towards Khai.

"Well Khai, I look forward to working alongside you" Naruto said as he shook the man's hand who shook it back.

"So what is the first step of being a God of Destruction? Like should we start training?" Naruto asked as maybe Marcarita could be an actual teacher for him unlike his last two.

"Yes! Training is the perfect start for things. I recommend starting right away unless you want to do it back on your home planet" she said before he shook his head.

"No, here is fine and honestly way better but we need to go back for just a moment so I can leave a note for the man I was travelling with. After that we can start, I promise as I am excited to start" he explained as Marcarita nodded with a smile.

" **Let's hope third time is the charm with you** " the Kyuubi said, speaking up for the first time since finishing Belmod off besides his various reactions during meeting Zen-Oh. " **I wonder will this inflate your ego now that you are a god? I swear you humans are so quick to become conceited** " it added with a growl of annoyance as Naruto sighed mentally.

'I don't intend to get cocky, hell if it wasn't for your help we'd both be dead by now….which is why I want your help as well' Naruto told it as he accepted a pen and paper on a clipboard from Khai to write his message to Jiraiya.

" **My help? Are you sure you don't mean my chakra cause I doubt I'd be able to stop you now** " it said while Naruto frowned and shook his head slightly.

'No I want your help, your training a bit as well. I don't want us to butt heads anymore. You aren't some mindless beast of only anger as a mindless beast wouldn't do so much to save me and help me. If we are to be stuck together then why not work together to better our situation….just think about it' he told it as he finished his letter.

"Here we'll go to where I last was as the man I was with will check there due to feeling my energy there. I was two years into my three year trip so I figured six or so years could be good before I return" he said as Marcarita rubbed her chin with a bit of a frown.

"With that timetable we'd have to train hard nearly every day and night to get you even remotely close to the other Gods. Plus paired with your duties as God of Destruction things might get a bit hectic. Are you willing to put yourself through all that?" she asked as Naruto clenched his fists.

" **Tell her yes…as I'll be training you as well** " the Kyuubi said begrudgingly with a sigh." **Your chakra control is crap and you need more elemental jutsu under your belt which I can teach a bit of what I've picked up from my years inside and around shinobi. Plus with the secret of the shadow clones it is safe to say you have an edge you can use to better yourself** " the Kyuubi said making Naruto smile as he looked at Marcarita.

"I'm more than ready sensei. Don't hold back" Naruto said, speaking to both Marcarita and the Kyuubi as his angel smiled and nodded.

"Well then, let's drop this letter off and begin right away" she said with an excited smile while Naruto could feel the excitement burning in his gut.

He was going to get stronger no matter what and with Marcarita and the Kyuubi on his side there was a definite chance he could achieve great heights.

 **-Konoha – A Few Days Later-**

Tsunade was beyond furious as she read Naruto's letter that Jiraiya had found near where the Kyuubi's chakra had been let out at.

' _Dear Jiraiya,_

 _After two years of basically no training I've decided to go out on my own after finding a better teacher. They will actually teach and train me to get stronger instead of constantly ignoring me to hit on chicks._

 _I do plan to return to Konoha in six years after I have made progress in actual training. I have come into a situation that requires me to undergo a lot of training so I can protect those close to me._

 _Please tell Sakura-chan that I still intend to fulfill my promise I made her and Tsunade-oba-chan that I will stay safe and grow strong enough to take her hat from her_ '

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Tsunade yelled as she slammed her fist into Jiraiya's head, sending the grey haired Sannin flying through the wall and the one after that. "You told me you were going to be serious about this Jiraiya!" she yelled as she watched Jiraiya sit up and wipe the blood that leaked out from his mouth.

"Hime I ha-Don't call me Hime! This isn't the time to joke around! Naruto is gone and who knows where he is or if he's safe!" Tsunade yelled, interrupting him as she slammed open the door that led to the room that the first hole she made led into and walked towards him with a glare.

She was thankful the rooms were empty and as usual everything was sound proofed with a seal so she didn't have to act calm in this situation as she wasn't sure she could honestly. That boy was the one all her hope was placed on, if he died or something happened to her she honestly wasn't sure how she'd handle it.

"I know!" Jiraiya yelled as he stood up and dusted himself off and went through the hole Tsunade sent him through so they were in the same room again. "I know he's alive at least as his name on the toad summoning scroll isn't faded but the elders can't reverse summon him" he said as he pulled the scroll out and unrolled it to show her his name was still bold and legible.

Tsunade fears were immediately lessened as she took the scroll from Jiraiya and walked back to her office before she set it down on her desk that was surprisingly still intact despite her rage. "Why can't they reverse summon him? I thought summons could reverse summon their contractors no matter the distance?" she asked as Jiraiya, who had followed behind her after she took the scroll, shook his head.

"They said something about him being way too far away which is weird given, as you said, the toads should be able to reverse summon a summoner anywhere" Jiraiya said as he rubbed his chin in thought. "I'm already having my network keep an eye out for him discretely and I'm going to investigate the place where I found this note again more in depth" Jiraiya said as he reached for the scroll only for her to slap his hand away.

"I'm keeping this here…it'll help be able to ease my worries and allow you to send toads directly to me with this if you find news on him" she said as Jiraiya nodded, knowing it was useless to argue with her about it.

"Fine, I'll let you know the second I find anything…I'm sorry again Hime" Jiraiya said as Tsunade let out a tired sigh.

"I'll accept your apology when you find Naruto but from the sound of this you'll have to work for his forgiveness as well" Tsunade said making Jiraiya wince a bit. "You knew of Kakashi's laziness and favoritism of Sasuke, causing him to ignore both Naruto and Sakura, the latter of which I am taking under my wing. So why did you not try and set a better example and actually train him with the two years you have had so far?" Tsunade asked as with Naruto being the son of Jiraiya's last student, a man he saw as a son, she had expected Jiraiya to be much more attentive than this.

"…My main focus was trying to give him control over the Kyuubi" he said bluntly as Tsunade frowned.

"And while you were having trouble with this you decided to not work on anything else?" she pointed out making Jiraiya wince again which made her sigh again.

"Just go do your best to find him and then we'll talk. If you find anything send a toad right away, you're dismissed" Tsunade said as Jiraiya nodded and left through the door behind him, showing how down the man was as the window was his go to entrance and exit.

She couldn't help but frown as she ran her finger over her name in Naruto's letter. 'I hope you're safe out there brat, when you return I'm going to give you a piece of my mind for making me worry' she thought as she called Shizune over the intercom to get a repair team down here to fix her two walls.

 **-Kai's Planet – Two Months Later-**

Naruto grunted from blocking a strong strike, skidding back from the force of it before crashed through a nearby tree. Though, unlike when Belmod threw him through several, it didn't hurt as bad. His training with Marcarita was rather intense, like she said it would be from the start but he didn't mind as it felt great to get actual training for once.

After his first few days of training, despite surprising him at first, he realized he had gained a good deal of skills from becoming a God of Destruction.

The first was that he was now incredibly durable to the point he could be sent crashing into the ground and could dust it off for the most part. Marcarita though warned him that it did not mean he was invulnerable and could just let others hit him with a barrage of attacks and only that his skin was now much thicker than most races. She equated it to armor that would eventually wear thin or break if hit too much or with a strong enough attack.

The second was he gained new energy called Ki that was much easier to control than chakra although his Ki was categorized as Godly Ki due to its potency. He found that with it he could fire blasts from his hands and, if he learned to use it well enough, could do devastating attacks said to be able to blast apart moons without using Destruction energy. Both Khai and Marcarita had been teaching him how to use Ki and his new Destruction energy.

The last major thing was that he found that he could naturally fly without thinking about it. Marcarita had been quite the prankster though as she revealed this by pushing him off one of the floating islands only to innocently giggle when he frowned at her for scaring him. He was still getting the hang of flying and fighting in the sky but after she explained it to him he was getting a much better grip of it.

For the first few days they were working on getting him a solid style given the academy style was not suited for him and, while he was more of a brawler, he needed some baseline form to work off of.

Marcarita, while having a sweet appearance, was quite ruthless in terms of training. She held no punches and didn't let him rest during any moment of it until the timer ran out each time. It was on their first day that he learned that all Angels were the strongest beings in their respective universe.

Though thankfully he was learning and growing even faster than Marcarita had expected once the Kyuubi had revealed a handy secret behind Shadow Clones. It turned out anything learnt by a shadow clone would be transferred back to him once it dispelled. The Kyuubi was surprised he hadn't figured this out yet but given when he learned it he only skimmed over the instructions for the technique and not the notes on it, it made sense why he didn't know of it.

With the use of clones and the Kyuubi's instructions he was making good progress on reigning in his chakra control as well as learn some more jutsu that it was teaching him. Plus now he didn't have to stress about working on his God of Destruction powers and his chakra skills at the same time.

"Your movements are much too rigid Naruto-kun, you must relax and let your body move more fluidly. If you are too tense you leave yourself wide open" Marcarita said as she appeared in front of him before whacking him a few times with her staff before she hit the center of his chest with a palm thrust, all being way too fast for him to block and powerful enough to send him skidding back even faster.

" **She has a point. Your past and lack of training has made you rigid. This will be hard to counter but I think we can do it given you have six years to work on it** " the Kyuubi said as Naruto nodded, quickly getting back up and smacking away another attempted whack from Marcarita's staff.

"Good, you're learning to react faster. For someone who was merely human two months ago I'd say you are doing decent. If you keep moving at this speed you'll be fine by the time the six years end. Though tomorrow we are planned to go to the planet Belmod used as his home mainly to meet with a group of loyal fighters that need to be brought up to speed on what has happened" Marcarita explained as Naruto frowned.

"Will everything seriously go over well? I mean if they were loyal to Belmod are we sure they'll be loyal to me and not want to get revenge?" Naruto said as he really didn't want to potentially deal with something like that.

"Oh do not worry Naruto-kun as they are loyal to justice. As long as you prove yourself to be kind then you will have nothing to worry about. Plus they are powerful fighters of Universe 11 who could possibly help with your training" Marcarita said with a smile before she tapped her staff on the ground and cleared her throat.

"But enough talking, training must resume" she said, giving him no time to react before he was on the defensive again.

 **-The Next Day-**

Naruto was slightly nervous as they arrived at Belmod's old planet as the fighters he was planned to meet today would be brought here later today and he was still a bit worried about whether or not they would accept him.

"New Master! Welcome to our planet we hope you enjoy it as we work to serve you" several women said as Naruto noticed they were all wearing clown or jester outfits as they bowed to him.

"Marcarita, what do they mean?" Naruto asked as Marcarita nodded before motioning towards the women.

"Belmod had an arrangement worked out with this planet. It was one where girls of his choice were to serve him while dressed like how he wanted them to and he wouldn't destroy this planet. Of course you are not bound by it and may destroy it if you wish. I can easily change the location of our meeting if you want" she said, making the girls shiver and flinch in fear of being destroyed.

"W-Wait! Please don't! W-We can serve you too Young Master! P-Please don't destroy us and our planet!" one girl begged as she bowed in front of him, even going as far as to sit and do it on the floor.

Naruto felt his gut churn as he learned how Belmod was basically extorting these women and their planet for servants in exchange for not destroying them. "Stop bowing, please" Naruto said as he gently grabbed her hands and made her stand up, frowning at the tears running down her face. "I have no intention of destroying your home and you all don't have to serve me or dress up like this" he added with a soft smile making them widen their eyes.

"Really?" one whispered out, afraid he was toying with them, only for him to nod.

"Yes, I promise and I never go back on a promise. Ever" he said before all the women burst into tears and dove at him. He was surprised and started to blush dark as the women started to hug him, repeatedly thanking him, before they all kissed his cheeks.

As they pulled away and wiped their tears they, and Marcarita from the sidelines, couldn't help but giggle at Naruto's dark red blush as black lipstick kiss marks were all over his cheeks. "T-Thank you so much Young Master! Know you are always welcomed on this planet and we will make your visits joyful" one girl said as she happily clapped her hands before they all giggled as Naruto cleared his throat and accepted a napkin from Marcarita to clean his cheeks.

"Well I am just happy to remove you all from forced servitude" he said with a smile before his eyes widened slightly as he felt a collection of energies arrive outside. Most of them, while high, weren't too high to really worry him but among the group there were two energies that were insanely high. Though even among those two there was one singular energy that was immense that slightly worried him.

"Oh! They are right on time. Come Naruto-kun, the Pride Troopers await" Marcarita said as she waited for him before following once he gathered himself and headed out.

First thing he noticed, besides the various alien races of their members, was their uniform. They all wore red and black spandex outfit with the red portion 'V' shaped with white boots and white gloves.

"So you are our new God of Destruction? What is your name?" one figure asked as he stepped forward. The figure was easily the tallest with tan skin, pointed ears, bald and hairless except for a large white moustache that covered his mouth. He also had easily the largest hands.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki and yes I am the new God of Destruction. I became it after killing Belmod who attempted to kill me" Naruto said as the man started to walk closer to him, looking down at him due to his height.

"And why did you kill him?" the man asked as Naruto worked on staying calm as the last thing he needed was to anger someone and have it lead to a fight, especially considering they outnumbered him ten to one with one of them feeling incredibly powerful.

"He threatened to kill me and my entire planet just because I was venting in a forest and training more or less. It was in self-defense and not out of gunning for his position or me seeking him out. I didn't even know what a God of Destruction was until I defeated him and was made the God of Destruction by Zen-Oh" Naruto said as he kept eye contact with the large man.

"I killed Belmod to save my planet and everyone close to me. I don't regret it" he added calmly before the man's moustache twitched and he gave him a hard pat on the back.

"Ah! I knew I sensed a spirit of justice in you! I was worried our new boss would be some vile man, guess my worries were for nothing" the large man said, his moustache twitch seemingly being from a smile as he could see it in the man's eyes. "My name is Toppo, leader of the Pride Troopers, come, let me introduce you to the others" Toppo said as he gently put his hand on his back and guided him towards the others.

"First I'd like to introduce you to my lieutenant and second in command of the Pride Troopers. Meet Jiren" Toppo said as he motioned to the emotionless looking figure that the immense power was radiating off of.

Jiren was tall but a good head shorter than Toppo with grey skin. He was muscular with large round black eyes and two nostrils in place of an actual nose as well as a hole on either side of his head in place of actual ears. Like Toppo he too wore a red and black spandex suit with white boots and gloves.

"Nice to meet you Jiren" Naruto said, holding out his hand towards Jiren before the man looked him over and accepted his hand.

"Nice to meet you too. I hope you command us well" Jiren said making Naruto raise an eyebrow at a bit.

"You mentioned that too Toppo, me being your boss. I mean I know I'm the God of Destruction of this universe but am I really your boss?" he asked as Toppo nodded.

"We Pride Troopers serve as your soldiers. We are sent to planets to eliminate threats for you as agents of destruction. Though despite that classification we are heroes of justice" Toppo said as Naruto nodded. "Us ten though make up the main force and strongest, although all other members are very close to strength to use besides Jiren and I" Toppo explained as, given they were a force sent throughout the universe, having only ten members would be difficult to manage.

"Ah okay I get it now. So you aren't going to try and kill me or anything? Cause honestly I was worried you all were super loyal to Belmod and would end anyone who took his job" Naruto said as Toppo nodded, seemingly understanding his worry.

"We would have if you were evil or dark of heart but I see no reason to worry, do you Jiren?" Toppo asked while Jiren silently shook his head.

"He seems fine, we can ask him more about himself later" Jiren said before Toppo nodded.

"Yes, lets continue introductions and we can all sit down and talk" Toppo added with a smile before one by one the others were introduced.

Dyspo was the next Pride Trooper he met who was a purple humanoid cat with large ears but lacking a tail. He wasn't as muscular as Jiren or Toppo, being leaner in build, which allowed him to move incredibly fast.

After him was Kahseral, a human looking man with a robotic right eye. He apparently drove the spaceship they rode in mainly and was a professional warrior and a master of Ki manipulation. He, like Jiren, was a high ranking member of the Pride Troopers.

Vuon, a dark orange skinned tailless human like lizard, was next who specialized in capturing villains with Ki he could turn into a whip that wrapped around others.

Tupper was next and was a teal skinned muscular man with dark blue hair and a mustache and beard. He had the interesting skill to control his weight and petrify himself allowing him to be a tank-like close range fighter.

The next after Tupper was Zoiray who was rather odd given how small he was, only being as tall as a few other Pride Trooper's knees. He had purple skin and a pair of outwardly curving horns and green eyes. For his small size he was apparently quite durable and quick on attacking.

Kettol was another odd looking Pride Trooper, looking similar to a cat fish in terms of long whiskers and amphibian green skin and large yellow eyes. He was apparently best at overwhelming opponents with barrages of Ki orbs that he could create effortlessly and very quickly.

Kunshi was the next Pride Trooper he was introduced to who was a blue skinned, short ogre looking man with purple spots on his head and pointed ears. He was apparently able to create threads of energy that could either explode on contact or wrap around others with strong strength.

The last Pride Trooper was the only female of the group and as she smiled at him he found her to be rather beautiful. Her name was Cocotte and she was human looking with light pink skin, very long dark pink hair, pointed ears, and lime green eyes. Her lips, which were curved into a smile, were colored a soft blue with lip stick.

Her figure too was rather strong with an easily I cup chest that wasn't hidden due to the tight spandex outfit she wore as a Pride Trooper and a bubbly rear. Though he had to look away as Marcarita's laugh from beside him made him blush.

Cocotte's skills were much more defensive based as she could create powerful domes of energy around both herself and allies for protection or around her enemies to contain them for capture.

"That is definitely a lot to take in but I hope I work well with you all" Naruto said with a smile, making Toppo chuckle and pat him on the back again.

"So do we Lord Naruto, I do hear though you are focusing on training. If you wish we can help you with it" Toppo said as Naruto was a bit surprised by this.

"W-Well first don't call me 'Lord', seriously just call me Naruto. And are you sure? Shouldn't you all be, I don't know, focusing on keeping things calm until I'm more able to help?" he asked as Dyspo walked forward with a smirk.

"Training you is doing both though as if we help you get stronger on our off time we ensure you'll be able to deal with your duties as a God of Destruction" he said as Marcarita nodded and walked up beside him.

"I agree, the Pride Troopers will help immensely with your progress. That is another reason I called them here as I thought that with their help when they can spare it would speed things up even more since Jiren here was stronger than Belmod" Marcarita said as he honestly didn't doubt it given how Jiren felt.

' **Things are definitely getting interesting for you kid, I truly wonder how strong you will become by the time your self-imposed six years are over** ' the Kyuubi thought with a smirk as Naruto walked the Pride Troopers inside to talk things out more and figure out how the training would go down.

 **-Chapter End-**

 **Pairing** : Naruto x Marcarita, Vados, Cus, Sakura, Tsunade, Heles, Caulifla, Kale, Cocotte, Brianne, Sorrel, Caway

* * *

 **EDIT (12/2/18):** I decided to change the bust sizes a bit in this and the next chapter as my work on my One Piece story and those bust sizes made me more open to using Japanese cup sizes and tweaking things more so.

* * *

So I mentioned in chapter 4 of my Yugioh story I was going to be posting another story and this is it, one that I have had the first and second chapter of drafted up for a good while and have been patiently waiting to post.

I know what some of you might be thinking. 'Whoa, this Naruto is way too mature and accepting of all this! He should be freaking out and acting like 'Whaaaaa! This can't be serious!' in the situation'

Well you have to realize this is essentially Shippuden Naruto given there was only one year left of training and Shippuden Naruto has calmed down a good deal compared to his child self. Plus he just fought a creepy clown, almost died, got saved by a (beautiful) blue skinned woman, met strange beings that declared himself the God of All, and was told they want him to be a god.

Sure he should be freaking out a bit more but after getting pounded and beaten by Belmod – killing him barely with luck, determination, and willpower – he decided to go along with it given the woman healed all of his wounds.

As he heard everything it sounded odd but if it was a lie it wouldn't make sense given everything of Marcarita healing him and whatnot plus the scenery helped give proof behind the words as you tend to accept things when there are planets and whatnot all around.

I guess the whole situation just really got him to accept it and given he'd be getting some teachers out of it compared to Jiraiya he's even more likely to go along with it I feel. Plus a near death experience will make people accept things quicker.

Also of course Naruto would call Zen-Oh Zen-chan, like do you expect him not to?

Also I cannot tell you how many times the pairing has changed while I waited to post this story. Originally neither Tsunade, Heles, Caulifla, nor Kale were a part of it and in their place was Hop, Lilibeu, and the other Kamikaze Fireballs before they were removed in lieu of the new people and to cut down on numbers.

I honestly hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

_Challenge by Kfbanime87_

 **GoD Among Shinobi**

 **Chapter 2**

Naruto felt a bit better about everything as he suggested a way to get to know them a bit better similar to how Kakashi started things off when Team Seven was just formed. One by one they had gone around and told their likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future.

He had learnt a lot about each Pride Trooper like how Jiren liked to balance rocks and meditate, how Cocotte loved chocolate, and how Toppo disliked it when people made of his moustache. Though all of them shared the liking of justice and disliking of evil but that was to be expected. As for dreams for the most part they all wanted to ensure peace in their universe which resonated with him as he wanted to do the same back home.

"So where do we start with you training me?" Naruto asked as Toppo stroked his moustache with two fingers as if to show he was in thought.

"We need to find your current level and assess where to start. For that I'd suggest fighting against Jiren" Toppo said as he patted Jiren on the back with a smile.

"That is very smart given Jiren is the strongest Pride Trooper, even surpassing Belmod. Either him or Toppo would be best to gauge your skill given Belmod had decided on Toppo as his eventual replacement" Marcarita said as Naruto's eyes widened as he quickly turned to Toppo in shock.

"Wait! You were in line to become the next God of Destruction!?" he asked as Toppo nodded while rubbing the back of his head. "Then why aren't you like, upset that I stole it from you or something?" he asked before the large man chuckled and waved it off.

"Truthfully I was not much for it as being a God of Destruction seems like a role that would involve occasionally stepping back on the oaths I made when I joined the Pride Troopers. So in hindsight I am glad you took the job from me and that you seem better than Belmod" Toppo said with a sigh as Naruto rose an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah you mentioned how you would have killed me if I was evil but that doesn't explain why you didn't do that with Belmod as he seemed pretty bad" Naruto said before Toppo sighed again.

"That is because Jiren had beaten him in the past and made Belmod swear to reform. Jiren could have killed him in the past but Jiren has sworn never to take a life. We honored Jiren's deal with Belmod but were ready to take him down if he broke his promise which, from what you told us, he either was on his way to or has possibly done so before now" Toppo said before smiling at Naruto.

"Honestly I am happy for how things turned out as not only was Belmod taken out but our new God is someone who shares in our dream of peace. That is why I am excited for us to start training so please, spar with Jiren so we can see your current level" Toppo encouraged as Naruto rubbed the back of his neck a bit before Jiren walked up to him.

"Do not worry I won't attack for the first part while I determine your level and you don't have to worry about hurting me. Go all out" Jiren said in a serious tone as Naruto frowned but nodded.

" **If this man is stronger than that clown then I highly doubt you'll be able to actually hurt him with only two months' worth of training. Use my chakra if you must but I'll mainly be watching to see you get your ass kicked** " the Kyuubi said as Naruto sighed in his head as the Pride troopers stepped back to the sidelines beside Marcarita.

"Whenever you are ready" Jiren said as he crossed his arms, waiting for him to attack first.

Honestly he knew he wouldn't be able to actually do much against Jiren as he knew that power level wasn't for show. 'Okay, if I'm going to display my strength I have to do my best' he thought as he stretched a bit before suddenly dashing at Jiren, appearing before him as he leapt up to launch a kick at the man's face.

As the kick connected he wasn't surprised to see Jiren not even budge from his spot while he had the same calm look on his face. That though spurred him to continue, jumping back before he summoned a few clones to help attack as well.

'Let's see if I can even get him airborne' Naruto thought as six clones surrounded him and crouched down before launching a kick up at him, glad to see it was enough to send him flying up.

"Na!" Naruto yelled as Jiren flew up before Naruto and several clones flew up after him. "Ru!" he continued as he and a few clones kicked him higher up. "To!" he yelled, adding another strong kick upwards before he and a clone appeared above Jiren with an Odama Rasengan each in hand. "Uzumaki Full Force Combo!" he yelled as the two Odama Rasengan were slammed into Jiren, causing the man to rocket back down and create a rather large crater from the impact.

As Naruto landed he kept on guard as he could see the outline of Jiren walking out of the crater through the dust. "For two months' worth of training that is on average speed and strength that I was expecting," Jiren said as he dusted himself off "but you are definitely holding back so I'll have to see for myself" he added before Naruto widened his eyes as Jiren suddenly appeared before him with Jiren's fist embedded in his gut.

As Naruto was sent flying backwards flipping end over end from the force of the blow he quickly righted himself and, with the help of two clones, flung himself back towards Jiren.

"Fine! I'll show you but despite the feeling this energy radiates the source saved my life against Belmod. I owe them a lot" Naruto said as he quickly gained the bubbly red one tailed cloak and threw a punch at Jiren.

He continued to attack, launching his barrage of attacks at Jiren before slamming his fists on the ground to create a dust cloud around them.

Jiren though effortlessly blocked a kick to his head from behind as he looked behind to see Naruto smirking at him. "Got you" he said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"And this is it! **Odama Vermillion Rasengan**!" Naruto yelled as he appeared in front of Jiren with an Odama Rasengan enshrouded in the Kyuubi's cloak, its chakra mixing with his to create a more powerful Rasengan. The cloak came in handy as it helped contain the Rasengan and keep it from going out of control and allow him to control it as he slammed it into Jiren's gut.

As the Rasengan tried to tear into Jiren it eventually exploded, sending the man flying backwards, spinning in midair before he crashed into one of the floating islands on the Kai planet.

"T-That is all I got" Naruto said with a sigh as he sat down on the ground, dispelling the cloak as he saw Jiren hop down from the island he crashed into and started to walk back towards him.

"You did well, more than I was expecting honestly" Jiren said as he dusted himself off again, showing no damage from any of Naruto's attacks.

"Yes I have to agree" Toppo said as he and the other Pride Troopers walked up to them. "Your reflexes in reacting to Jiren's hit were quick and you didn't let up. Your cloning power and the orbs you used were quite destructive as was that red cloak" he continued as he stroked his moustache.

"Though you have a long way to go to train to become stronger" Jiren pointed out while Naruto nodded.

"I know I do, I just became a God of Destruction. I defeated Belmod by sheer luck and determination" Naruto said as he looked down at his clenched fists before looking up at the Pride Troopers.

"That is why I want your help. Help train me to where I can be strong enough to protect those I care about and protect this universe. I'll admit I'm still weak but I know I can grow stronger if I have teachers like you" he said before Toppo put his hand on his shoulder with a smile and a thumbs up.

"You can count on us Naruto! We will do our best to train you with all our might while helping keep order until you are strong enough to do on your own. We can even take you on missions to help get real world experience! I assure you that we will make you grow stronger!" Toppo beamed as Naruto couldn't help but smile as he could feel the Pride Troopers would be able to help him immensely in his desire to grow stronger.

By the time the six years were up who knew how strong he'd be but he was sure he'd be strong enough to protect those who he holds dear.

 **-1 Year since Naruto became a GoD – 10 Months since Pride Trooper's training started-**

Naruto stayed focused as he leapt back to dodge a barrage of blasts from Toppo, the leader of the Pride Troopers who was one of the people helping in his training today, before Naruto quickly reached out to grab Dyspo's fist just before he was about to hit him. He didn't waste any time before he quickly threw Dyspo towards Toppo, making the leader stop his blasts long enough for Naruto to use that as an opening to rush forward and launch a strong kick at Toppo's head only for a barrier from Cocotte to block him.

The barrier only lasted a second as he quickly followed up with a Destruction energy infused fist with just enough energy to break through it and not endanger Toppo as the punch continued towards his face, only for him to block it with a smile.

"Good, your reactions are much faster and you followed through perfectly. You weren't even slowed down when Cocotte blocked you" Toppo said as he relaxed to show the training was done for now.

"Thanks, I can finally say I'm getting the hang of things. That barrier took a bit more to destroy, you're getting stronger for sure as well Cocotte" Naruto said with a smile towards the pink haired woman who smiled back and giggled slightly.

"Thank you Naruto-sama" Cocotte said with a smile as she brushed a lock of hair behind her ear and blushed as Dyspo and Toppo chuckled at her.

Naruto was a bit proud of himself as he felt he was finally getting into the swing of things. Being a God of Destruction for a year and being trained by the Pride Troopers and Marcarita together for the last ten months was intense and helped a lot.

None of the Pride Troopers held back in their training with Jiren and Toppo being the toughest of the Pride Trooper with Marcarita still having the title as toughest trainer overall. She might look sweet and innocent but she was ruthless when it came to training and not holding back in order to help train him.

With their help not only was he faster and stronger than he ever thought he would be but he was able to dodge better and could control his Ki even better as well. He had even been able to create some special techniques of his own but they were still being tweaked and smoothed over.

While he trained in his God of Destruction powers he still made sure to keep up on his chakra. His control wasn't perfect but it had gotten to the point where he could form a Rasengan one handed and with help from the clones he was able to learn a lot more actual jutsu.

The Kyuubi was also a very big help and they were even able to become closer to the point where he was told its name. It had all started when he brought up its chakra.

 **-Flashback – A Few Months Ago-**

" **I should have expected this, of course you'd come around and ask for my chakra!** " the Kyuubi roared as Naruto shook his head.

"That's not it! I came to ask about the seal!" Naruto yelled, interrupting it from what it was about to yell next. "The seal is supposed to gradually drain your chakra and add it to my reserves, right? I was wondering if you knew how to maybe make it so I can stop that from happening" he added, trying not to smirk or laugh as he saw the shocked look on the Bijuu's face.

" **Why are you worrying about that? Shouldn't you be trying to speed up the process or something?** " it asked as Naruto shook his head again.

"Well, I don't know if it was becoming a God of Destruction or you deciding to help me but it made me realize you aren't just chakra to drain from. I can feel your soul and your spirit, even sealed away in me like this. You aren't some mindless beast and you don't deserve this" Naruto said, staring up at the Kyuubi who stared back as if trying to judge the sincerity.

"I know you don't trust me Kyuubi but I want you to begin to" Naruto said as he held his hand up to the cage, focusing on the paper seal before he channeled his Destruction energy into it. "Destruction" he said as the Kyuubi watched the paper seal on the cage get vaporized and the doors open up.

"I know while you can't really take control of me so doing that didn't do too much but I hope it goes to show I don't intend to keep you caged up" Naruto said as he let the doors open up while he looked at the somewhat shocked Kyuubi who stared down at him.

"I don't intend to keep you sealed away Kyuubi, I'll look into freeing you but for now you aren't trapped only merely waiting to leave fully" he added as he turned to leave only to stop as the Kyuubi cleared his throat.

" **If you're serious about this then least you can do is call me by my real name, it's Kurama…partner** " Kurama said with a smirk, holding out his fist towards Naruto who couldn't help but smile and bump his fist against the out stretched fist.

"Sounds good Kurama" Naruto said as he couldn't help but smile before Kurama huffed and turned away.

" **Better not leave the others waiting too long, we'll continue our training soon since with the opening of the seal we'll be able to work together even more. You'll also be able to use more of my power and since it'll be willingly given you won't be enraged anymore. I expect you to use it well** " Kurama said with a smirk as Naruto nodded with a smirk of his own.

"I promise I won't disappoint" he said as he faded from their mindscape while Kurama chuckled and nodded.

" **Doubt you will boy, you've already surprised me greatly so far** " Kurama muttered to himself as he laid back down, smirking a bit at the now open doors to what was his cell only seconds ago.

 **-Flashback End-**

Since then he and Kurama had worked to synchronize their connection and work together and in turn it changed the cloak from a red bubbly shroud into a full golden form that they were still working to get the feel for.

"As much as this training is going good, we have been called by the Grand Priest as Zen-Oh-sama has called in all Gods of Destruction" Marcarita said as she and Khai walked outside from the building on the Kai's planet that they all had been staying in.

"We cannot keep Zen-Oh-sama waiting" Khai said nervously as Naruto nodded and stretched a bit.

"Okay, then lets go. You all hold down the fort while we are gone" Naruto said while Toppo nodded with a salute.

"Do not worry, we will wait for you to return" Toppo said before Khai put his hands on both his and Marcarita's shoulder and transported them away.

 **-Zen-Oh's Palace-**

Naruto kept a relaxed face as he, Marcarita, and Khai appeared in Zen-Oh's palace between the Gods of Destruction for the 10th and 12th universes. He quickly kneeled down with his angel and supreme kai as the last few Gods of Destruction showed up.

"Oh good, now that everyone is here our meeting can begin" the Grand Priest said as he looked around at the various Gods of Destruction to ensure no one was missing.

"I am curious as to why we have been called but I guess that can be answered by seeing the one in Belmod's place" a fox with three tails which surprised Kurama a bit from within him.

"Yes Liquiir, as you can see Belmod has been replaced. He was killed in battle by Naruto one earth year ago around this time. Since then Naruto has been the new God of Destruction for Universe 11" the Grand Priest said as he hovered over until he was in front of Naruto.

"How has being a God of Destruction been for you so far? Your expulsion of energy is very decent for a first time God" the Priest asked as Naruto nodded.

"Things have been good so far, they are going smoothly and with the help of Marcarita and some trusted people from my universe I've been able to destroy things while still training" Naruto said as the Grand Priest smiled and nodded.

"Good, Zen-Oh-sama wishes to speak with you later after the other gods give their reports privately" the Grand Priest said as he walked towards what Naruto figured to be Zen-Oh's chamber with a shorter God with a large bushy beard following behind him, leaving them to their own accords for the time being.

"So you are the new God for my mirrored universe" a woman said as she walked towards him with a tall yellow dressed male angel walking beside her.

The woman was slender with light brown skin, green eyes with turquoise eye shadow, red lipstick, and black hair with gold beads at the end. She wore the traditional outfit of most Gods of Destruction with a white skirt that covered a rather plump rear that was even more so than Marcarita's with a turquoise sash, and a golden small top that contained her seemingly H cup chest underneath her collar.

All in all she gave off an aura of immense power and beauty.

"Oh! Marcarita told me of mirrored universes so you must be the God of Destruction for Universe 2, it is very nice to meet you. I'm Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said with a smile as the woman looked him over before smiling at him.

"I have to say you are better aesthetically than Belmod. My name is Heles and this is Sour" she said motioning to her angel "and you are correct, I am the God of Destruction for Universe 2. I hope to work well with you" Heles said as she looked him over as if to inspect him but he didn't feel any dark motives, more just curiosity and interest.

He though couldn't help but blush a bit as she smiled at him, her eyes meeting his before she softly stroked his cheek although it was short lived as she was called next.

"I don't know why he's even here. He killed Belmod with a lucky shot. It should go to the next strongest in the universe" a pink elephant God of Destruction said with scoff and a glare a bit after Heles left to give her report.

"Sorry you think that but I'm doing well to fit my role and I think I'm doing pretty well so far" Naruto said, not at all liking how this god was talking to him.

"I agree with Rumsshi, the brat is also getting quite cocky talking to your elder Gods of Destruction. You should be careful or we might get ticked off" a rather fat purple cat said with a cocky smirk before laughing haughtily as if he was above him.

"Rumsshi, Champa, both of you need to stop this right now. Zen-Oh-sama doesn't like us fighting amongst ourselves" a blue fish looking God of Destruction said as Rumsshi glared it down.

"Be quiet Geene, this only concerns me, Champa, and the brat" Rumsshi said as he walked up to Naruto until they were inches apart. "How about we settle this in a fight, you and me to teach you some manners brat" Rumsshi said before Champa, the fat cat patted Rumsshi on the shoulder and cockily smirked down at Naruto.

"I want in too Rumsshi, that kid needs to respect us" Champa said as Naruto narrowed his eyes, them turning red for a second before he calmed down.

"Really? Two against one doesn't seem too fair considering you have more experience than me" Naruto said as he expected some of the other Gods of Destruction to be like this. With immense power came large egos like always.

"Who said it was supposed to be fair?" Rumsshi said with a smirk before rubbing his chin in thought with his trunk. "Though I suppose if we have to bribe you to accept I guess I'll wager my angel as a bet, as will Champa" Rumsshi said, visibly shocking some of the other gods.

"W-Wait why do I have to wager my angel?" Champa asked, shocked as well before Rumsshi sent him a glare.

"It's not like they will be in any actual danger. The kid is way too weak to win and this way, since he'll have to bet his angel as well, we might get some fun out of it" Rumsshi said, leering over to Marcarita as he licked his lips.

Naruto was surprised as Marcarita quickly appeared at his side to stop his fist from going up to punch Rumsshi with an uppercut. "Do not be goaded into launching the first blow Naruto-kun" Marcarita said calmly as he relaxed his fist.

"Fine I'll bet my angel if it means I can teach the brat a lesson" Champa said as Rumsshi gave him a cocky grin.

"Well? Do you accept our terms?" Rumsshi asked as Naruto narrowed his eyes at him.

"Why should I? I don't care about putting living beings up as ante and I'm not interested in fighting either of you" Naruto said before Rumsshi grabbed him by his collar.

"Either you accept or this becomes a lot more dangerous for your universe" Rumsshi whispered in his ear, making Naruto hold in a growl as the damn elephant was basically threatening some of his worlds.

He doubted Rumsshi was going to go on a rampage but that didn't mean he couldn't sneak in without him noticing and erase planets here and there and he definitely didn't want to endanger innocent lives out there like this.

"Accept Naruto-kun" Marcarita said, causing Rumsshi to let him go.

"W-What? Why?" Naruto asked in a whisper as Marcarita merely smiled at him.

"Because you can win" she said in a way that made him feel she truly meant it. "You have something they don't" she added as she pointed to his gut, making his eyes widen.

" **I agree, accept and teach those assholes a lesson. I'll be helping and won't allow you to lose. She trusts you enough to put herself in danger so to speak** " Kurama said as while he knew Marcarita was immensely strong it was more the danger of being taken away then physical harm.

Naruto groaned a bit as he turned back to the two Gods of Destruction. "Fine! But I get three minutes to prepare" Naruto said as Rumsshi waved him off.

"Fine, stall all you like brat" Rumsshi said before a throat was cleared, making them turn to see the grand Priest and Zen-Oh standing nearby.

"What is this about a match?" the Grand Priest asked his calm tone sending some shivers down all their spines.

"Our Gods of Destruction decided it was worth it to wager us to fight Naruto here" a woman said as Naruto watched a tall angel walk forward.

She was taller than Marcarita, her long white hair done in a high ponytail as she wore a green angel outfit. Her chest was a bit bigger than Marcarita's at least being G cup with a rather plump rear although not as plump as his angel's.

"V-Vados! I-It was Rumsshi's idea!" Champa quickly said as Vados, the tall angel kept her attention on the Grand Priest.

"Yes, Rumsshi brought it up and pulled Champa along into it. He decided wagering us was the only way to get Naruto to agree to a two on one fight" a smaller angel said as she walked forward besides Vados.

She was much shorter than Vados with her hair down in a single braid that was pulled around to drape over her shoulder, her purple angel outfit lacking the puffy shoulders like Marcarita and Vados. She also had a much more petite figure, her chest being a medium A cup at best with a small bubbly rear.

"Oh really Cus, is this true Rumsshi?" the Grand Priest asked as Rumsshi was frozen for a second before nodding.

"I-I thought it would be a good experience for him and teach him some humility" Rumsshi tried to justify it to the eerily calm Grand Priest who did not seem happy.

"Naruto didn't want to but I urged him to accept as I believe he can win" Marcarita said as the Grand Priest looked his way, although Naruto didn't feel nearly as in danger as he did seconds ago.

"Let it happen" Zen-Oh said, surprising everyone around him as the King of All looked towards the Gods of Destruction. "So long as it is done in the arena. It will be a nice show" Zen-Oh said as the Grand Priest nodded.

"Fine, everyone! Come to the arena, it has been decided to have a match between Naruto and both Champa and Rumsshi. Angels on the line will come with me" the Grand Priest said as Naruto frowned.

"Wait, I have three minutes to prepare before that. Can Marcarita stay by me for a bit so I can consult her?" Naruto asked as the Grand Priest looked to Zen-Oh who in turn nodded.

"Fine, she will stay with you on your platform but once the three minutes are up she will be transported over to me and you will have to drop down to the arena" the Grand Priest explained as he nodded and they were teleported away.

Naruto frowned as he stared down at the large flat rectangular arena below the floating platform he now stood on with Khai and Marcarita. He noticed various other gods, kai, and angels on matching platforms while Rumsshi and Champa were down on the arena below.

"Do not worry, they won't be able to hear us here. We may talk freely" Marcarita said, getting his attention as he nodded.

"Good. So any advice on how to deal with them?" Naruto asked as he turned his back on the arena and looked towards his kai and angel. "I am kind of at a disadvantage with two on one and them having a lot more experience than me" he added while Marcarita nodded.

"Rumsshi I believe would be the one to look out for as he has a powerful roar that can render you frozen if you hear it, allowing him to charge at you and attack you. Among he and Champa he is the stronger of the two while Champa is rather average, being among middle to low tier among the other gods" Marcarita explained as he frowned as both of them were much more experienced than he was by far.

" **Pierce your ear drums fully if he is about to roar, I can heal them fast enough as you can't be affected if you are deaf** " Kurama advised as Naruto nodded since Kurama did offer a crazy strong healing factor which had also grown when Naruto became a God of Destruction.

"Plus neither Champa nor Rumsshi should know of chakra, right?" Khai asked before Marcarita nodded since chakra was apparently limited to only his world.

"Yes which is why I suggest using it to your advantage. Your shinobi skills will be extremely important on determining the outcome. Use stealth, surprise, and whatever else you can to get the upper hand. If this is dragged on it will be dangerous for you so try and finish fast and without taking too many hits" she said before the Grand Priest, who was on his own floating platform, in front of and to the side of Zen-Oh, rose up.

"The three minutes are nearly up, please finish up so I can explain the rules" the Grand Priest announced as Marcarita surprised him by grabbing his hands and giving them a soft squeeze as if to reassure him.

"Fight with your ally inside as I know you can win. Good luck Naruto" she said, smiling at him before kissing him on the cheek which made him blush darkly before he nodded shakily.

"I-I'll do everything I can to win. I won't lose you Marcarita, I'd never let them get their hands on you" he said before she was teleported away making him clench his fists.

"Wish me luck Khai" Naruto said as his Supreme Kai nodded.

"Good luck Naruto" Khai said with a smile before Naruto leapt off the platform, landing in front of Champa and Rumsshi.

"Good! Now let me explain the rules" the Grand Priest said as his platform lowered back down a bit. "The rules are quite simple: no flying and no killing. There is no time limit and the winner is either decided when ring out occurs or they are unable to get back up" the Grand Priest explained as he looked down at them. "Do all parties understand?" he asked as they all nodded.

"Yes Grand Priest!" they said in unison, making the Grand Priest smile before his platform moved to the side and he motioned to Zen-Oh who sat in between his two attendants. "On your mark Zen-Oh-sama" he said as Zen-Oh looked down at them before raising his hand.

"Go!" he said as Naruto quickly slammed his hands together.

' _Fire Style: Hiding in Ash and Dust!_ ' Naruto quickly thought before he blew out a large blanket of ash that spread out towards the two gods, causing them to jump back as their were quickly burnt by the mix of fire and ash before a large cloud was staying inside the center of the ring with Champa and Rumsshi on either side of it.

"Quick to hide! Seems you are a coward as well as a brat!" Rumsshi yelled before Naruto dashed out of the smoke cloud at him.

"Who said I was being a coward!" Naruto yelled as he slammed his hands together again, having done the hand seals inside the cloud before he took a deep breath and held his thumb and index finger in a circle up to his mouth. ' _Water Style: Water Trumpet!_ ' he thought before he fired a high pressured blast of water at Rumsshi.

Champa frowned as he heard combat on the other side of the cloud and was about to check it out until he smirked as Naruto dashed out of the smoke cloud. "Oh so was Rumsshi too much for you so your running to me! Big mistake!" Champa yelled as he dashed towards Naruto.

"We'll see" Naruto said with a smirk as he ducked under Champa's strike. 'Compared to Marcarita and the others Champa is slow. I should be able to do this' Naruto thought as he dashed closer to Champa, summoning a Rasengan in his hand to strike.

"I won't let you hit me with that!" Champa yelled as he leapt back only to widen his eyes as Naruto swung his arm at him and the ball in his hand flew towards him while attached to a clawed arm made out of red bubbling energy.

"And I won't let you get away!" Naruto yelled as the Rasengan crashed into Champa's stomach. "Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he watched Champa get sent spinning away from the blast of the Rasengan.

The watchers of the fight were a bit confused as they watched the fight. "Am I seeing this right Sidra?" a yellow mouse asked as he looked over to a red bearded human looking god who nodded from another platform.

"Yes you are Quitela…there are two of those kids, one fighting Rumsshi as another is fighting Champa" Sidra said as he was a bit surprised at someone possessing a clone technique that was not only this solid but didn't divide one's power among the clones created.

"This must be one of Naruto's abilities, right Marcarita?" the Grand Priest asked as he and the other angels put up for grabs were watching.

"Yes, one of many. The people on Naruto's planet can mold the elements and do things such as creating solid clones. The elements were tricky but with some trips back to his home to 'borrow' some scrolls he's been able to become able to use multiple elements" she explained as Vados hummed in thought before they all turned back to the fight.

Champa winced as he landed, his stomach was burning from the spinning orb that had been crashed into him. It felt like he had been shredded and had a powerful blow blast through him. "W-What the hell was that!? That really hurt!" Champa complained before he felt Rumsshi's energy spike up.

"Enough!" Rumsshi yelled as he took in a deep breath, which caused Champa to widen his eyes at before quickly covering his ears, before he let out a loud piercing roar.

Naruto though was prepared as he braced himself and jammed his fingers into his ears, wincing a bit as his ear drums were ruptured before being healed once the roar was over. Though it was worth it as he was able to leap over Rumsshi as he charged at him, aiming his hand at the back of Rumsshi's head and blasting a strong Ki blast at it, causing him to fall down and create a bit of a trench due to the power of the blast.

The other Naruto took advantage of Champa being momentarily stunned by kicking him up into the air. "Na!" Naruto yelled as he launched Champa into the air with a strong kick upwards before leaping after him. "Ru!" he continued as he kicked him higher up and following after using wind manipulation to shoot him up "To!" he yelled, adding another kick to send the fat purple cat higher into the air until he slowed down. "Uzumaki Combo!" Naruto finished off as he somersaulted above Champa before slamming a heel drop kick into the god's face, sending him rocketing back down, causing the ground of the arena to shatter some due to the force, as Naruto landed safely back down.

He knew he could have used the 'Full Force Combo' but he wanted to save the Odama Rasengan for a finisher and keep it hidden against Champa.

Naruto was thankful that pillar of smoke only blocked Rumsshi and Champa's vision of one another so not only could he fight them without them figuring out his clone technique but it also didn't block Zen-Oh's view of the fight.

"I'm sick and tired of this! You are going down you brat!" Champa yelled as he pulled himself out of the crater he had formed before running at Naruto, sending a barrage of blasts that were difficult to predict due to how some were curving and some fired straight forward.

He was able to bring his arms up to block just as Champa started to launch a barrage of punches at him. Naruto focused on blocking and dodging as Champa pushed on, roaring with each strike before he surprised him by grabbing his arms.

"Have fun in hell!" Champa yelled as Naruto felt him charge destruction energy before the god blasted it directly at Naruto.

The rest of the crowd, not knowing which one was the clone, all watched in shock as Champa had broken one of the rules of the fight while also worried about the fate of him and his universe as they looked at Zen-Oh to see he was not pleased.

"Take that! That'll teach you to look down on me brat!" Champa yelled before he froze as he realized what he did.

"And this will teach you to think lowly of me!" Naruto yelled as he burst out from underground, right below Champa with his hands at his sides and palms facing up towards Champa. "Enjoy your blackout" Naruto said in a low tone as two Rasengan formed in his hand only for them to suddenly grow nearly triple their normal size.

"Odama Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he slammed the two Rasengan into Champa, pushing them hard against him as they drilled into him before they powerfully exploded and sent Champa rocketing and spinning backwards, out of the ring, and through four of the floating pillars.

"Champa has been defeated by knock out and ring out. Only Naruto and Rumsshi remain." the Grand Priest announced making Rumsshi widen his eyes at a bit before he looked over to see another Naruto walking towards him.

"You can clone yourself?" Rumsshi asked before he buried his face in the palm of his hand with a sigh. "Of course you can. Why else wouldn't Champa be over here helping me" Rumsshi said as he looked between the two Naruto with a frown.

"You two aren't even the real ones are you?" he asked as they shook his head before they pointed to the ash cloud and dispelled in a puff of smoke.

"You know clones that are super durable instead of ones that dispel after one hit are incredibly helpful with keeping your attention so I could get two things ready" Naruto said before the cloud of ash burst away to reveal a new looking Naruto.

Everyone looked in curiosity as, due to the chakra in the cloud, they hadn't been able to sense him but once it was gone they were able to feel him again and just how much his power had spiked.

"Is this another power of his?" Vados asked this time as Marcarita nodded.

"It's a newer power of his so it isn't stable but he can use it enough to defeat Rumsshi I believe" Marcarita said as everyone was interested in Naruto's new look.

Naruto was now fully glowing in a soft orange color with the markings of his collar and banner now replaced with black magatama. His whiskers were now much thicker and his pupils being slits like a fox or a cat. His hair had even spiked up even more a bit, making it look like he had two horns.

The main interest of the Gods, besides the new glowing form of Naruto's, was the black solid yet liquid looking orb floating in Naruto's hand.

"I figured out a while ago that Ki users can't sense chakra given they don't have it. This, paired with my shinobi training, allowed me to hide a bit and surprise you both. Now since I got the time to get into this form I'll be able to finish it" Naruto said as he ran towards Rumsshi, seemingly disappearing and reappearing in front of him instantly in a burst of speed that surprised many of the gods present as they weren't expecting it from a god who had only been one for a singular earth year.

" **This is our only Bijuudama! Forming another would take too long so hit him hard with it!** " Kurama roared as Naruto nodded and pointed it towards Rumsshi before slamming it into him, the last remaining god not having time to react due to how fast he had appeared in front of him.

"Bijuudama!" Naruto yelled as the orb exploded, turning into a beam that blasted Rumsshi back before growing in size and continuing until Rumsshi was slammed into the barrier around the arena.

Once it was clear he won he cut off the Bijuudama, panting a bit as he faded out of his new cloaked mode due to how tiring it was to be in and how much energy a Bijuudama took to form as he still hadn't gotten it down.

"Rumsshi is eliminated by knock out and ring out as well. The winner of the match is Naruto" the Grand Priest said as his, the other God's, and Zen-Oh's platforms lowered. Marcarita smiled as she walked to his side and he could tell she was happy he had won.

The Grand Priest's smile lessened as he snapped his fingers, summoning a passed out Champa and Rumsshi back to the arena before looking to the other two angels. "Vados, Cus, please heal your now former gods so Zen-Oh-sama may have a word with them" the Grand Priest said, his tone giving Naruto a shiver before the two angels complied and healed their gods, awakening them to see the Grand Priest look down at them only for Zen-Oh to walk towards them.

"I'm not happy you two. Not only do you force Naruto into fighting you two but you bet both your angels and made Naruto bet his as well" Zen-Oh said, his usual smile gone for a straight face that made him not look the least bit happy.

"For that, and losing, I am making it where you must wait 500 earth years, given Naruto is an earthling, before you both gain a new one. Both Vados and Cus will go to Naruto since he won. If you wish to get around and if we contact you it will be through your Supreme Kai" Zen-Oh said, making Champa and Rumsshi flinch a bit before the King of All's attention was turned to solely Champa.

"You also broke a rule. You used Destruction energy with the intent of killing Naruto. For that, you will be erased" Zen-Oh said coldly as his hand glowed white before Naruto quickly stepped forward just as Zen-Oh rose his hand.

"Wait Zen-chan!" Naruto said getting Zen-Oh to stop at his name being called and all the Gods of Destruction to freeze at what Naruto just called him. "How about instead of erasing him we punish him differently" Naruto said quickly, making Zen-Oh tilt his head a bit at.

"What do you have in mind?" Zen-Oh asked, smiling as Naruto grew a big and mischievous grin before crouching down to him and whispering something in his ear that made Zen-Oh laugh, once again surprising everyone around.

"I like that" Zen-Oh said with a nod. "Okay, instead of being erased you will be forced on a diet for 500 years" he said, making Champa drop his jaw at "any food you touch will be turned into salads and fruit, if you go over a certain amount of calories in a certain span without moving around it will become glasses of water" Zen-Oh said before a loud laugh was heard until it was suddenly stopped which made Naruto chuckle a bit at.

"Naruto, Vados, Cus, and Marcarita, please come with me. Everyone else return to the main hall and wait for the Grand Priest to call you back. Rumsshi and Champa may leave though" Zen-Oh said as he teleported the two losing gods away before he teleported away with those he listed along with the Grand Priest and his attendants.

Naruto followed Zen-Oh as they arrived in his room which happened to be the same one he had first been taken to by Marcarita. He continued to follow before Zen-Oh sat down on his throne and they all stopped with Marcarita on one side and Vados and Cus on the other with the Grand Priest continuing until he was in front of them.

"Look first thing I want to say is sorry for the trouble. I didn't mean to start anything" Naruto said with a bit of a frown before Zen-Oh waved him off.

"You didn't start anything. The Grand Priest showed me everything from Rumsshi coming up to you, you being not for betting Marcarita, to even Rumsshi threatening to attack planets in your universe" Zen-Oh explained as the Grand Priest nodded.

"Nothing happens in Zen-Oh's palace without Zen-Oh and myself not knowing of it. I will say you handled the confrontation as well as the fight rather well" the Grand Priest said with a smile.

"I agree, you were really cool Naruto! Especially when you became all orange and started to glow!" Zen-Oh said with a smile making Naruto embarrassingly scratch the back of his head.

"T-Thanks but what will happen to Vados and Cus. Are they really going to be my angels alongside Marcarita?" he asked as he felt a bit bad about treating them like prizes without taking their wants into consideration.

"Oh do not worry, we do not mind being your angels. You seem quite interesting" Vados said with a smile.

"If Rumsshi was so careless to wager us then we must not be needed by either of them. We'll happily tag along with you" Cus said with a bit of a childish pout before it turned to a smile as well while Zen-Oh nodded.

"If their gods were willing to put them up for a wager so easily without contemplating it like you did then they don't need them. I'd rather they go to you who will benefit from their training most" the Grand Priest said as Zen-Oh hopped down from his throne and walked towards them.

"I want you to travel around and learn more things. You are really interesting and I want to see you get stronger. I mentioned it to Heles so Universe 2 is where you will be going first" Zen-Oh said before he snapped his fingers.

"Take this" Zen-Oh said as a purple and blue button appear for Naruto to catch. "That will bring you to me if you press the blue button and bring me to you if you press the purple. Use it if any other God has trouble with you entering their universe since I won't allow behavior like that again" Zen-Oh explained as Naruto shivered a bit at his tone despite it not being directed at him before he looked at both sides of the circular disk.

"Thanks Zen-chan, I'll be sure to keep you informed and hey, maybe if I find something you might like I'll bring it back to you, like a souvenir" Naruto said, making Zen-Oh look at him interested.

"Ooo that sounds cool! I look forward to it" Zen-Oh said with a smile and a nod before the Grand Priest smiled at them.

"Onto actual business, your Destruction energy output is at good levels and your mortal level is stable. I expect it to change more when you get more into your role as God of Destruction. Do keep up the good work and work well to get along with your two new angels" the Grand Priest said as Naruto nodded and bowed, an action his angels followed before he walked out once Zen-Oh nodded to show it was okay.

As he walked out he rubbed the back of his neck with a bit of a frown. "Well," he said as he looked at Vados and Cus "I hope to get along with the both of you" he added making the two of them smile.

"As do we. You seem most different than our former gods in both looks and personality" Cus said before they noticed another god and angel heading their way.

"Have to say that fight was interesting. I do like how you were able to convince Zen-Oh-sama to change my brother's punishment into a diet!" a skinnier looking version of Champa, dressed in blue instead of red, said as a male angel followed beside him.

"I'm Beerus, God of Destruction for Universe 7 and brother of Champa. This is Whis, my angel" Beerus said as the Whis nodded at them before turning to Vados.

"I do say it is most uncommon for multiple angels to look after a single God of Destruction. Are you okay with this outcome?" Whis asked as Vados smiled and nodded.

"Yes I quite am. You saw Naruto out there, he is most interesting having a secondary power to him other than Ki. Plus there are other reasons why he has caught my interest" she said, sending a glance towards Marcarita who was smiling beside Naruto.

"Nice to meet you both. It seems you aren't too angry about me beating your brother" Naruto said before Beerus waved it off.

"Why would I be? He brought it upon himself, same with Rumsshi" Beerus said with a smirk before he looked Naruto over. "Personally if you were able to surprise Belmod enough to kill him you deserve your title and your defeat of Rumsshi and Champa like that proves it. If you ever want to fight or anything have one of your angels get in contact with Whis as your chakra interests me a lot plus I'm curious about what your home is like" Beerus said as Naruto nodded with a smile.

"Sure, I'll keep that in mind as Zen-Oh did tell me to travel around and visit some universes. He's making me do it cause he wants to see me get stronger, which I don't mind" Naruto said making Beerus nod as if Zen-Oh wanted it then he wasn't one to argue and he didn't mind this new god getting stronger.

If he could surprise Champa and Rumsshi at his current level then him growing would make things more interesting for sure.

"Well if you ever want a look through my universe I know a few places with some good food and in turn maybe you could show me some of your universe's food" Beerus suggested as Naruto was curious of other planet's food since while on the Kai's planet they were able to replicate his home's food- although Marcarita banned him from ramen only.

"That actually sounds interesting as I have been interested in food from other planets. I'll contact you when I have some time" Naruto said before Whis' staff chimed, signaling they were next to be called in.

"Well, until then" Beerus said with a nod before they walked off.

"Ah good you two haven't left yet" Heles said as Naruto turned to see her walking towards him with a smile. "Zen-Oh-sama told me how he wanted you to travel around to grow stronger and suggested my universe as your first stop. Personally I am thrilled to show you the beauty of my universe" Heles said with a smile as she crossed her arms under her chest as Naruto smiled.

"Well I look forward to being shown around. I hope it isn't much of a trouble" he said making her laugh and wave it off before cupping his cheek again.

"Nonsense, showing beauty to others is always a wondrous thing. I will have Sour contact one of your angels to know where to arrive at when I decide it is the best time as I must arrange a good show for you" Heles said as Naruto nodded with a blush before she let go of his cheek and he watched her and her angel walk off, a subtle sway to her hips before a Kai walked over to them and teleported them away but not before she looked over her shoulder and waved to him.

"We should be off as well, you still have training to do today" Marcarita spoke up, bringing him out of the blush Heles brought upon him, as Khai walked back to them once Marcarita waved him over.

"How has his training been so far?" Vados asked, curious as to how he's been doing to get him to a level to get one over on two gods of destruction. She knew a lot of it had relied on his chakra and shinobi skills, something which she'd ask about later, but those alone wouldn't account for his strength and speed during that fight.

"He has been training essentially non-stop every day since he became a God of Destruction. We have a six year time frame for the most part before he wishes to return to his home planet and I wish for him to be much stronger by then. His clones and other teachers help a lot" Marcarita explained as Cus smiled and clapped her hands excitedly.

"Sounds like he's diligent, that's very good. I look forward to training him with Vados as well" Cus said as Naruto remembered both Vados and Cus were the strongest beings in their universes so he just got himself two more strong teachers.

"Yes, training will be most interesting. Though Cus and I will need to gauge his strength first to see how far he needs to go" Vados said as Marcarita nodded, Naruto paling a bit as he remembered Marcarita's gauging and how sore he was from it.

"Well, let us be off" Khai said as everyone put a hand on his back and he transported them back home.

 **-Kai Planet-**

Naruto felt nice to be back, still exhausted from his fight with Champa and Rumsshi but he knew he couldn't rest.

"Ah, good to see you've returned…and with two more than you left with it seems" Toppo said with a raised eyebrow as Naruto chuckled and started to explain things to him and the Pride Troopers present.

"I did not know meetings among the Gods of Destruction were like that" Toppo said as he crossed his arms.

"Normally they are not but there are occasions like these as Zen-Oh-sama bans all fighting between gods except for fights he sets up or if they are training spars without malicious intent" Vados explained as for the most part, if gods had beef with each other, they just adamantly ignored each other and were rude. Not even after Beerus ruined the All Universe Hide and Seek Tournament did the other gods attack Beerus, just keeping a grudge for his actions during it.

"That was the first fight between Gods of Destruction for a good several hundreds of years though it isn't every day that a god is killed and replaced. It also is the first time multiple angels have been given to one god. I have to say things will be interesting from here on" Cus said with a smile as Toppo smiled at the two angels while Naruto nervously went over to Marcarita.

"Hey Marcarita, can we talk for a moment, alone?" he asked as she rose an eyebrow but nodded before turning to the others.

"Please excuse us for a moment, while we are gone you may ask the Pride Troopers of Naruto's training" Marcarita suggested before she followed Naruto into the house they had been staying on during their prolonged stay on the Kai's planet.

"What is it you wish to talk about?" Marcarita asked as he frowned.

"You know what Marcarita" he said, scratching his cheek nervously before Marcarita smiled softly at him and nodded with a giggle.

"Yes but it is rather interesting to see you get shy. You want to know why I kissed you on the cheek, right?" she asked as he nodded, rubbing his arm a bit as he blushed which only made her giggle more.

"To be honest Naruto…I don't know for sure," Marcarita said as with a sigh "we Angels don't have emotions fully like other beings, or more so we shouldn't be able to grow to feel them. We are born to serve our Gods of Destruction and nothing else" she added with a slight frown.

"When I saw those two waiting for you below and the danger of being taken away from you I was…worried. I wanted to do something to urge you to win. I just…am not sure why my body drove me to kiss you on the cheek like that…please give me some time to figure things out before I answer" she said, looking down at the floor before she perked up as she felt Naruto gently take her hand in his.

"It's okay Marcarita you don't have to rush. This is new for you so I don't want to make you uncomfortable" he said, smiling at her before she squeezed his hand softly.

"Thank you Naruto, you are very kind. I am grateful to be your angel" she said, giving him a sincere smile that made him blush a bit before he nodded and coughed into his fist.

"We should get back to the others since they are patiently waiting outside" Marcarita said before she let go of his hand and walked out of the house with him following behind, calming his blush from everything.

"After hearing things from the others I have to say this chakra of yours interests me. Ki is the energy of the universe and while you now possess access to Ki it seems chakra is still inside you" Vados said as she walked over to him. "I want to learn more about this from you before Cus and I train you" she added as Cus nodded beside her.

"If we are to also be your angels and train you then we wish to know what we will be working with. I hope you look forward to our training as, like Marcarita, it will be intense to fit this six year limit" Cus said while Naruto smiled with a nod.

One year ago nearly to the day he was without any kind of serious teacher and now not only was he a God of Destruction but also was surrounded by strong warriors like the Pride Troopers but now he not only had one powerful Angel to teach him but had gained two more.

"I'm ready for anything you have in store for me. I'm determined to become stronger so I can protect those closest to me" Naruto said getting a smirk from various people around.

"Good, then let us begin with chakra" Vados said, curious to see just how her new god would surprise her.

 **-Chapter End-**

 **Pairing** : Naruto x Marcarita, Vados, Cus, Sakura, Tsunade, Heles, Caulifla, Kale, Cocotte, Brianne, Sorrel, Caway

* * *

 **EDIT (12/2/18):** I decided to change the bust sizes a bit in this and the next chapter as my work on my One Piece story and those bust sizes made me more open to using Japanese cup sizes and tweaking things more so.

* * *

First off I want to get this off my chest. Yes I know Tsunade is older than him and whatnot but honestly, so are the angels and no one brought that up lol. Also regarding her not seeing him romantically things can change, especially when someone goes through a drastic change in character maturity, like one would gain from being a God and seeing the universe I feel.

Plus I have a way to return her to her prime and whatnot so honestly don't worry about it.

Secondly I have to saw Wow. I did not know so many people hated Sakura so adamantly. Like I know her character got messed up by Kishimoto but if you ignore Gaiden and Boruto she was really good until Kishimoto made her fall for Sasuke again (despite everything he has done to her).

Trust me when I say Naruto's leaving like this will make her realize things better and give up on Sasuke romantically as to her she'll feel that Naruto left because of her and that by itself will make her go through a powerful and positive character change.

Also another thing I should mention, Brianne isn't going to have her fat transformation. I have nothing against big ladies but I just feel she'd be stronger if she wasn't so round (plus personally more attractive). She'll have a more thin Sailor Moon themed form that has inspiration from her canon transformation appearance (aka a slimmed down version of her large form more or less).

Now onto my notes about the actual story

Now before anyone says "Naruto defeated two Gods of Destruction too easily" allow me to explain why/how that happened.

There is a saying that 'Overconfidence is a slow and insidious killer' which was the cause for Belmod's death and was the cause for the downfall of Rumsshi and Champa. They weren't prepared for Naruto's chakra, his jutsu, or the way he was able to counter Rumsshi's roar.

Sure clones aren't that much of a surprise given Beerus can make them, but to everyone else they felt like the absolute real thing with no differences while other clone techniques affect Ki and since no Ki was used they felt no difference.

Champa also is one of the few GoD that have had no special abilities revealed about him in the anime, games, or manga. Liquiir had his tail blasts as well as his hidden six other tails to total up to nine, Belmod had the sphere prisons and energy cards, Heles can materialize a bow and arrow that was more powerful than a normal bow. Champa though had nothing and Rumsshi only had a roar and a charge that if you're not frozen for you should be able to dodge well enough.

Plus the Kurama Cloak mode, access by a willing Kurama but given that he didn't do the Falls of Truth its not as easy to go into I would think, and the Bijuudama, another thing that takes a while to form, are two powerful techniques to even the playfield I feel.

I also figured that chakra can't be sensed by those who don't have it, hence why Naruto was able to hide within the cloud as it was like lead walls that hid him from view. Though Chakra can enhance Ki as his Kurama cloak enhanced everything about him. Chakra and Ki can be combined if Ki is forced into his chakra pathways to form a more potent combination.

Hope that makes things more reasonable as to how Naruto was able/allowed to defeat them. This doesn't mean he is at the veteran GoD levels but he can surprise them if he can set things up in his favor as surprise is a ninja's bread and butter.

Now with two extra angels to train him and Zen-Oh telling him to visit other universes his strength should grow even more (at a realistic pace given he now has 3 Angels, Angels which were the strongest beings in their respective universes). I plan for him to visit Universe 2, 4, 6, 7 (briefly – no Goku), 9 and maybe 8 as I like Liquiir.

Another funny thing I thought you all might find funny is that like a couple days ago someone tried to plagiarize (butchered it but copied it undoubtedly). It only lasted an hour though after several people who knew this story called them out in the reviews and when I reported the story.

I'm just glad it was taken down quickly.

I was going to have more on here but honestly I can't remember what I was going to add as I thought up extra notes as I was laying down to go to bed. Oh well lol

I hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

_Challenge by Kfbanime87_

 **GoD Among Shinobi**

 **Chapter 3**

 **-Konoha – Sakura POV-**

Sakura wiped the sweat from her brow before she accepted a water bottle from Shizune to cool off after Tsunade's intense training session. Though she couldn't complain as she personally asked for it to be this intense when she first begged the Sanin to take her as an apprentice. Ever since Naruto's disappearance a bit over a year ago she has been training hard from the moment she heard about it.

'He wouldn't be so obsessed with getting stronger to the point of running off with God knows who if I didn't hold him to that stupid promise of getting Sasuke back' she thought, this being the most reoccurring thought that went through Sakura's head while she drove herself to get stronger.

"Sensei, have you heard anything from Jiraiya recently? Any news about Naruto?" Sakura asked as she had seen Jiraiya return to the village yesterday and was hoping for some good news.

"Sadly no but if there is you will be one of the first people I tell Sakura. I promise" Tsunade said, understanding how Sakura felt. She was just thankful instead of moping around the girl was driven to become stronger so she could help in whatever way possible.

"Always so worried about Naruto, does that mean you're finally returning the brat's feelings? I bet if he knew that he'd come running back" Tsunade teased, her and Shizune smirking while Sakura's face grew red.

"W-What?! N-No! I-I just want to make sure the idiot is safe and that he regrets making us worry!" Sakura stuttered out with a rather dark blush as Tsunade and Shizune chuckled softly.

"Well good luck with that but given either your feelings or your developments," Tsunade said, motioning towards Sakura's chest which was now at easily an E cup before the pinkette covered her breasts with her arms "I feel the brat would come running back" she finished with a smirk. "I never really knew that my full training would result in that in some people but hey, I don't think you mind and definitely don't think Naruto would as well" she said with a chuckle as Sakura grumbled and stopped her foot.

"Sheesh sensei sometimes you are as bad as Jiraiya" Sakura mumbled, making Tsunade roll her eyes as she waving her away to show she was free to go as she stared off into the distance.

'Wherever you are…I hope you are safe' Tsunade thought as she, and many others, just wanted Naruto to come home safe and sound.

 **-Kai's Planet-**

Vados hummed in thought as she listened while Naruto finished his explanation of chakra and the shinobi arts. "That explains why none of the other Gods of Destruction could discern which one was the real you or sense you within the cloud of smoke. Seems chakra isn't something they can sense at all so the smoke entirely stopped them from sensing anything within it. Most peculiar" she said as all of this definitely made Naruto unique among his fellow gods.

"But it seems they reacted to my cloak mode and the Bijuudama though" he said before Cus nodded with a smile.

"If I had to guess it was because your cloak amplified your energy so much that it made it able to be sensed by them since it mixed with your Ki. As for the Bijuudama they reacted to it because it gave off an energy similar to Destruction energy and radiated a strong power of its own" Cus explained while Vados nodded in agreement.

"Chakra is quite versatile, is there anything else you can do with it?" Vados asked as she knew he could make clones and control elements with it but was curious of what else it could do.

"Well I can summon toads since I signed the contract for them…although I'm not sure if I can do it all the way out here since its more used to summon on planet. Plus I've never really had the need to summon the toads since they could tell Jiraiya where I am and everything" Naruto said with a grumble, not particularly wanting Jiraiya to learn where he was while Marcarita smiled.

"Well we can always return back to your planet, somewhere where no one is near to ensure you aren't noticed and before they do anything teleport away" Marcarita suggested as Vados shook her head.

"Actually I think here is best and in fact you might be able to if you enhance your chakra with your Ki. You did it momentarily during the fight against Champa and Rumsshi so why not try and see if you can replicate it" Vados said as Naruto frowned but, after a nod from Marcarita, shrugged his shoulders and decided to try.

He took a few deep breaths, rising his Ki as he did the same with his chakra. Mixing them was a bit tricky given how, unlike his Ki, his chakra had a set pathway which made him have to slip the Ki into so that they could mix. Through his training he had figured out how to and was able to if he had some time to focus but even with focus it was difficult to do.

Once certain the two energies were mixed he quickly ran through the hand seals before biting his thumb and swiping the blood across his palm. "Summoning jutsu!" he yelled, pouring extra chakra into before a cloud of smoke surrounded them.

"What? Where am I?" a familiar voice asked as Naruto blew away the smoke to see Gamakichi sitting in front of them, much larger than he last remembered.

"Whoa Gamakichi! You grew buddy, like a lot" Naruto said as the orange toad looked at him with widened eyes before grabbing him.

"Naruto!? Everyone has been worried sick about you! Where have you been?!" Gamakichi asked as he shook Naruto a bit before he looked around and his eyes widened a bit more and set him down after he took it all in. "Okay definitely not in Fire Country anymore" he said before Vados stepped forward to inspect him.

"Hmmm a sentient animal that hasn't evolved to gain, for the sake of this analogy, a human like form like most in the universe do in one way or another. How interesting" Vados said making Gamakichi look at her weird.

"Hey Boss, who's the pretty lady? Is she yours? What happened to you wanting to be with the pink haired girl?" Gamakichi asked making Naruto blush and Vados, as well as the others, giggle at.

"I am Vados, one of Naruto's three attendants as an Angel" she said as she motioned towards Cus and Marcarita who smiled at Gamakichi as well. "It is a pleasure to meet you" she added as Gamakichi nodded before turning to Naruto and shook his head.

"Pretty women aside you really need to come back! Jiraiya is looking everywhere for you and Tsunade and that pink haired girl you like are worried as well. She especially blames herself for you disappearing" he said making Naruto frown, clenching his fist before he shook his head with a determined look in his eyes.

"No! I only summoned you to see if I could from where I am and because you all can't reverse summon me from here. Jiraiya constantly ditched me for two of the three years I was supposed to be training with him for. He barely even taught me anything so when I got the chance to be taught by strong people like I have around me here I'm not about to go back home until I'm done with the six years I set for myself" Naruto said as Gamakichi frowned but as he looked around he noticed not only the angels but the Pride Troopers who had come to see what was going on but stayed silent.

"Whoa, got yourself a lot of people….hmmm" Gamakichi said before he hummed in thought. "Fine! But summon the Elders and tell them, they are the boss to even my pops. Hell they might decide to help you out with training to teach you Sage mode after hearing how Jiraiya messed up" he added making Naruto raise an eyebrow at.

"How do I summon them?" Naruto asked, curious of this Sage mode if the bosses of Gamabunta knew it and could teach it to him.

"Pour even more chakra into the summoning technique than for my pops, don't worry they aren't massive like him so you'll be safe. I'll tell them to expect you" Gamakichi said as he dispelled, causing Naruto to look to his angels after he sighed a bit.

"Well? Should I summon them?" Naruto asked, unsure of what to do given he only attempted to summon to show Vados the toads and to test if he could.

"I think it would be wise as it would also ease the worries of your friends back home if they have word from you" Toppo said, putting his two cents in as Marcarita nodded with a smile.

"If this Sage mode helps then I see no harm in you taking time to learn it depending on how long it would be" Marcarita said as Naruto nodded as he was interested in this Sage mode as well.

"Well, here goes nothing…though you might want to stand back in case I don't put enough and summon a toad the size of a mountain" Naruto said as the three angels nodded and floated over to the Pride Troopers before erecting a barrier around them all.

" **Don't worry, I'll be helping as well** " Kurama said as Naruto nodded and once again focused his Ki, choosing to put in his Godly Ki this time before once again going through the hand seals and slamming his hand on the ground again.

The smoke from it was much smaller than with Gamakichi so Naruto immediately knew something was up by that fact. Once the smoke dispersed he was a bit surprised as the two toad weren't anything like he expected.

They were both small, the first green with white bushy eyebrows, a bit of hair in the back spiked up and a goatee on his chin while the second was purple and lumpier with them both wearing black cloaks.

"Pa, where are we?" the purple one asked as the green one looked up at Naruto with a frown.

"It's okay Ma," the green one said, gently patting her shoulder before they both looked at him "are you Naruto?" he asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah and I think we have a lot to talk about I guess, how about we go inside and I make some tea" Naruto said before the two toads nodded and he looked over to Toppo and the other Pride Troopers that were nearby.

"Don't worry, take your time. We are going to go off and join the others on patrol" Toppo said before Khai nodded and walked over to them to transport them away safely.

"So where exactly are we? This doesn't look or feel like the Elemental Nations and those outside don't look human" the green one said once they followed Naruto inside, sitting down in two open chairs as Cus smiled as she set down the cups of tea for them all.

"You are on the planet of the Kai which is several lightyears away from your planet" Cus explained making the purple one widen its eyes before Marcarita nodded.

"And it is where Naruto has been doing his training for his new job as God of Destruction for Universe 11" she said making both of the toads look at her confused before Naruto sighed.

"U-Um how about I explain it from the start" Naruto said with a sigh as they were just as confused as he was when he first was thrown into all of this. As he explained it all, from him storming off into a forest to vent to killing Belmod and everything that followed the two toads seemed to become more understanding with the green one, Fukasaku, being upset at Jiraiya while the purple one, Shima, was upset that he had been ditched like that.

"Jiraiya boy will get a good beating from me when I get back as he didn't tell us how he neglected your training" Fukasaku said with a slight glare before sighing and turning back towards them. "But I do say this is all way too much to believe and yet, seeing everything, I can't do anything but believe your words" Fukasaku said as he took a sip of his tea before setting it back down.

"I'm glad you are growing out here but did you really have to?" Shima asked with a frown. "You have everyone in Konoha worried" she said while Naruto sighed.

"I didn't mean to, my letter was meant to make them not worry about me. Please can I have you two assure them I'm fine and safe while also keeping all of this hidden? I kind of want it to be a surprise for them" he asked as the two toads looked to each other before nodding with a sigh.

"Yes we will don't worry" Fukasaku said while stroking his beard. "Though Gamakichi told us you were interested in Sage mode, do you want to learn it? I can feel you are strong so you very well might be able to handle learning it rather quickly" the toad sage said as Naruto frowned a bit.

"What exactly is Sage mode?" Naruto asked as while it sounded interesting he didn't know anything about it.

"It's a technique that allows one to gain strength by balancing natural energy drawn in with ones chakra to tap into the natural forces of the world. It enhances one's strength, speed, reflexes and power of their moves. It is a difficult to master technique that very few have mastered, not even Jiraiya is a full master of it" Fukasaku said as that peaked Naruto's interest.

"Personally I want to learn anything I can to help make myself stronger. I have a whole universe to look after so please, if you think it can help then teach it to me so I can get strong enough to protect it" Naruto said as he looked the two toads in their eyes before Fukasaku started to chuckle.

"We can start right now if you want, you'd have to come back to Mount Myoboku though for it" Fukasaku said as Naruto frowned as Vados cleared her throat.

"There is no need to rush Naruto, you have your appointment with Heles as well as both Cus and I needing to get a grasp of your power before you decide to run off elsewhere" the taller angel said with a smile as she looked at the two toads. "When there is time we will bring Naruto back to learn that technique, if that is okay" Vados said as Fukasaku nodded.

"That is fine, we do need to deliver your message and wait for things to calm down as Jiraiya and others will undoubtedly hound us once we reveal we met with you" he said before he hopped down from his seat.

"For now focus on your other training. I still can't believe you wound up in this situation" Shima said with a chuckle while Fukasaku nodded.

"When you want to train just summon us and we'll tell you if the coast is clear or not for you to return. It was nice meeting you Naruto as well as you three" Fukasaku said, looking to the three angels as Naruto nodded.

"Oh wait! Before you go can you maybe deliver a message to Sakura for me? Jiraiya and Tsunade will know who she is so you'll know who to deliver it to. I really want to make sure she doesn't worry too much. Just give me a second to write it out" Naruto asked the Elders, looking to Marcarita who summoned a pen, paper, and envelope for him to use before Fukasaku nodded with a smirk as he waited for Naruto to finish and the teen hand him the finished letter.

"Of course Naruto, I'll pass your letter onto your girl" Fukasaku said with a wink and a chuckle before he and Shima disappeared and Naruto found himself able to let out a long sigh of relief the second they were gone.

"That went better than I expected. Thought for a second they'd try to drag me back or something and that would've just been a big headache. I do hope they will be able to get people to stop worrying too much" Naruto said with a chuckle while Marcarita nodded and Vados stepped forward with Cus beside her.

"Well Naruto, shall we gauge your skill?" Vados asked with a smile.

"We'll be sticking to just regular hand to hand fighting and Ki. Chakra's influence will be gauged later" Cus added as Naruto nodded and stood up.

"I'm ready, I'm excited to have two new teachers like you both so lets get started right away" Naruto said as he followed them outside with a smile. "So will this be a one on one so you can get a feel of me one at a time or what?" he asked as the two angels looked to each other before turning back to him and smiled at him.

"No, you will have to fight us both as best as you can with no chakra" Vados said before she summoned her staff to her hand.

"And remember, like Marcarita, we are stronger than we look so do not hold back" Cus said as she too called her staff to her hand, both her and Vados smiling all too sweetly at him before he quickly leapt back to avoid a twin thrust from the two angel's staffs.

" **Damn, you can barely handle one angel but now you have to handle two at the same time!? I'll help as much as I can to tell you where to guard but it all depends on if you can react fast enough** " Kurama said as Naruto nodded while he skidded back to slow himself down.

"Nice reflexes but don't be only dodging" Cus said before Naruto's hands started to glow blue as he weaved through various strikes from the angels.

"Don't worry I won't" Naruto said as he quickly ducked under another staff strike and held out his hand towards Vados and fired a wide spread blast of Ki from his open hand.

" **Behind you**!" Kurama warned before Naruto pointed his hand behind him and fired another widespread blast which was enough to get the angels to back off to give him a second to breathe before he blasted downwards to create a dust cloud around him.

'Thank you Kurama' Naruto thought as he quickly coated his hands in Ki slapping away a few green blasts sent through the dust. He started to struggle with the increase of speed of the blasts and the fact they were now coming from all around. He continued to deflect them as best as he could, the countless ones he couldn't deflect hitting him with a hard sting.

" **Stop blocking and attack kid! We are sitting ducks like this** " Kurama said as Naruto nodded and flew in one direction out of the dust cloud only to be face to face with Vados who was seemingly waiting for him.

He barely had enough time to block a palm thrust from her before he ducked under another strike and pointed his hand towards her. Vados rose an eyebrow as she saw the familiar spiraling orb of energy only instead of chakra she could feel it was made of Ki.

"Oh? Seems like you have learned to copy your Rasengan with Ki but it is unwise to rely heavily on something like that" she said as he smirked as the ball of Ki glowed.

"It's different from normal Rasengan as I can fire it!" he said as it fired from his palm as he leapt back to get some distance. Though it didn't connect with Vados as she was able to rather elegantly dodge it before it exploded behind her, letting her and Cus see how upon hitting something it had grown into a dome blast of swirling energy.

"I'm impressed, Ki control like that is rare and difficult to achieve" Vados said as she smiled at him. "Though I guess chakra prepared you for it. Let's see how many of those you can form before you get overwhelmed" Vados added before she looked to Cus and nodded, both of them raising their staffs before countless green orbs of Ki appeared above them in the sky.

Naruto paled a bit before the two angels swung down their staffs, sending the orbs raining down on him. He knew dodging would be near impossible due to the sheer number of all the attacks since if he tried he'd easily become overwhelmed so he settled on blasting away any that came down at him.

His brows were furrowed as he worked to fired Rasengan Ki blast after Ki blast at the orbs that threatened to crash down at him. Thankfully the expanding explosion on collision effect of his blasts was turning out to be great at taking out multiple of Vados' and Cus' blasts with only one of his needed.

Though as the blasts continued to rain down, the number being nigh infinite to him from the lack of shrinking of the number left in the sky, he found them growing closer and closer to him before he was able to blast them. The shrinking amount of time he had to form his Rasengan styled Ki blasts wasn't good and before long he was forced to just fire regular to avoid being directly hit.

Even those weren't enough as without the amount of blasts his Rasengan blasts took out he quickly found himself overwhelmed and as forced to fly backwards to avoid the endless onslaught.

"Well done, you were able to hold off against that much longer than expected" Cus said as she appeared behind him, aiming a kick at his head that he brought his arms up to block barely in time before he was sent flying to the side.

"I have to say if you learn to form those like second nature without any real time needed then they will come in handy a lot" Vados said while she watched Naruto pull himself out from the trench that Cus' kick had caused him to form when he crashed into the ground.

"Thanks I'm working on that" Naruto said before he watched them raise their staffs up into the air again into the air. Only instead of countless orbs of Ki a singular utterly massive one started to form above them.

"That is good but we now wish to test your power" Vados said as she pointed up at the orb and moved her finger down towards him, causing the massive orb to start descending towards him.

"Use whatever attack you have to try and push that back, your goal is to make it falter or else we will not stop it and it will hurt" Cus added as she did the same, making the orb descend a bit faster, all with a sweet smile on her face.

" **That doesn't look or feel good so put everything into this** " Kurama said, getting Naruto to nod as he put the base of his hands together, his hands forming a 'C' while a large ball of Ki started to form in it.

'Got it! Lets see how the move I've been working on fares against it' Naruto thought as the orb started to spin and whirl around in Naruto's hand while it started to shrink and condense.

The angels watched, curious to see what Naruto had planned as the amount of Ki he was condensing into the orb grew and grew until it couldn't be condensed any longer and started to grow to be a bit bigger than a normal Rasengan but smaller than an Odama Rasengan.

"I'll show you everything I have!" Naruto yelled as he pointed the orb in his hand up at the orb that was descending on him. " **Ra** … **sen** … **Ha**!" Naruto yelled as he continued to charge it up before he fired. The resulting beam that shot out of his hands did so with enough the force to cause a strong burst of air and the ground under him to crack while it quickly collided with the orb in the sky.

Vados and Cus watched as the beam slowed down their orb until it was at a standstill but could see Naruto was struggling with pushing it back. They though were quick to notice the entire beam was started to spin like a drill as Naruto furrowed his brow.

"I…call this technique the RasenHa…not only because I form it like a Rasengan" Naruto said, struggling as he focused while the beam started to spin faster bit by bit. "I call it that because…it spins, drills, and pierces…the same way a Rasengan does!" he yelled giving one last push, the beam spinning faster for a second which was just what he needed.

The three angels watched as the orb exploded, having been pierced by Naruto's as his beam was seen exploding out the back before it died down and Naruto fell down to a knee. "So? How'd I do?" Naruto asked, panting a bit but smiling nonetheless as he looked at them.

"You exceeded our expectations" Cus said with a smile while Vados nodded with a smile as well.

"Though that means we expect a lot when training you and will train you hard to ensure you meet our new expectations. Are you ready for that?" Vados asked before Naruto stood up and looked her in the eyes with a nod.

"Bring it and I want to get stronger so I'll take whatever training you have, no matter how tough it is" Naruto said making Vados laugh at a bit before she turned to Marcarita.

"I swear you got yourself an interesting God this time sister. This will be very interesting to see how things go with him, don't you think Cus?" she asked as Cus nodded.

"This will be fun" Cus exclaimed with a smile and a slight twirl while Marcarita smiled at the praise towards her god, also interested to see how he would grow in time.

 **-Shortly after the Elders left-**

"So you are telling us Naruto summoned you guys and you didn't drag him back with you!?" Jiraiya yelled in annoyance before Fukasaku leapt up and smacked him hard with his cane, sending the Sanin down to the ground.

"Yeah because he actually has competent teachers by his side unlike a certain someone who ran off with ladies when they should have been training him!" Fukasaku yelled, him and Shima glaring down at Jiraiya who had the decency to stay on the ground.

"Jiraiya's incompetency aside did you say teachers, as in more than one?" Tsunade asked, picking up on the Toad Elder's choice of words.

"Yes, from what I see he has three main teachers around him and they are all some real powerful women. He has another group of strong warriors around him, all who are dead set on making him strong" Shima told them, smiling as she was happy to see Naruto having people so determined to train him considering from what she had heard Naruto has had a bad history with getting lazy teachers.

Tsunade felt happy at those words but still upset that he had felt the need to run off to get stronger – despite his promise to return, which she fully believed as Naruto was never the kind to break a promise. "So can you tell us anything about where he is? Just so we can have a bit of worry taken from us?" she asked, the look the toads sharing not quite easing her worry.

"It's tricky to explain but I guess the most we can say is that…he definitely isn't in the Elemental Nations" Fukasaku said, rubbing the back of his head with a frown before he perked up.

"Oh yeah, which one of you is Sakura?" he asked, getting Sakura to perk up a bit, not expecting to be talked to during this important meeting regarding Naruto.

"U-Um that's me Elder" Sakura said, raising her hand as the green toad turned her way with a smile.

"Ah so you are his girlie?" Fukasaku said with a smirk as he rubbed his beard, making Tsunade smirk at her student while Sakura blushed before the Toad Elder pulled out a letter. "Here, the boyo wrote this for you. He was awfully upset that you were worrying so much so he wrote this to you" he added, making Tsunade start to snicker as her blush grew even darker and she struggled not to crush the letter due to the embarrassment he was causing her – despite him having no idea that it would happen like this.

"Thank you Elder, it really means a lot" she said, taking the letter as she looked it over.

"Don't worry we aren't going to bug you about what it says, go read it in private, you can use my study" Tsunade said, smiling to her apprentice as Sakura nodded and hurried off to read the letter behind closed doors.

'You idiot, you better have a good explanation for me' Sakura thought as she grumbled a bit and opened the letter.

' _Dear Sakura,_

 _I'm really sorry for making you worry so much as honestly that was not what I intended to do. I sent the last letter to Tsunade in hopes it wouldn't make people worry. I set out on this training journey to grow stronger with the goal of fulfilling my promise to you but over time I guess it's become more than that and changed to where I want to grow stronger to keep everyone I care about safe._

 _I won't go too much into detail, as it isn't something I can explain over a letter, but I've gotten to a state where I need to be strong so I am able to protect everyone in my home._

 _I will be home in five years, I promise you that and when I return I'll show you how I've grown and become a better man_

 _Love, Naruto_ ' she read as she could only shake her head at him.

'I swear that idiot, even when he thinks of himself he is still thinking about others…about me' she thought as shook her head. 'No I can't let him be the only one to grow stronger, I'm going to as well and show him he's an idiot for feeling he had to go this far. And I'll hit him extra hard as well' she added, chuckling as she cracked her knuckles as while this letter had eased her worries a bit it also drove her on to commit even more to her own training.

'Just you wait Naruto, five years from now I won't be a useless teammate anymore' she declared to herself with a smile, hoping that Naruto when he gets back, would be impressed with her growth.

 **-Five Years Later-**

Naruto was a mixture of nervous and excited as he and his angels got everything ready for him to finally return to Konoha. His training had been intense and nearly without any breaks other than his travels to other universes and even then he still fought and trained with those universe's Gods and their inhabitants.

He easily felt he had grown so much in ways besides just strength. He had seen so many planets, races, and sights along the way and learned more than he ever would have if he didn't become a God of Destruction.

Now at 20 years old he stood at a good six and a half feet tall and more muscular but still being lean and not crazy muscular like he had seen some people be across his travels with slightly longer hair then when he had started out.

Throughout the years he had kept up to date on some things from back home through the toads. It was through them that he had thankfully learned some news on Sasuke over the years.

The news was half good and half bad. The toads told him that Jiraiya had gotten intel about Sasuke in regards of him escaping from Orochimaru and even leaving the Sannin at near death according to the state of the base the battle took place in.

Since then Orochimaru had gone into an even deeper level of his usual hiding.

It was good that Sasuke escaped before Orochimaru swapped bodies with him after the three year limit had gone up. The bad part was that Sasuke had apparently formed a group that he was traveling with so who knew what he'd do now that he was traveling on his own. He even heard a rumor that Sasuke had ended up getting his revenge, killing Itachi and even joining the Akatsuki, the very group that was gunning to capture him and the other jinchuriki.

This meant his gamble had somewhat paid off despite the end results of the path Sasuke was going down.

He had risked leaving with Marcarita despite knowing in one year Orochimaru would be able to swap bodies as he felt Sasuke wouldn't let that happen and would have some plan to leave once he got everything he wanted from Orochimaru.

Of course this still meant when he'd return he'd strive to get Sasuke to return…although after deep talks with Toppo and the others it might have to be done with Sasuke being a prisoner. He wasn't oblivious towards Sasuke anymore, he was still his friend but he also knew Sasuke had gone down a dark path and done so willingly.

The moment Sasuke left the village the way he did towards Orochimaru in search of power, driving his Chidori through his chest when Naruto had hesitated with his Rasengan was truly the last straw to show he was beyond saving and that he really did not care for their friendship.

But then again there was really never one to begin with when he thought it over.

He'd still fight to bring Sasuke by himself, his training ensuring he'd be able to even if Sasuke was beaten and broken in the end.

"Naruto, come on down for breakfast before we leave!" Marcarita called out, snapping him out of his trance he had gotten into as he had begun starring at himself in the mirror at the man he had become.

He smiled, taking a long smell as the smell of breakfast made him almost start drooling and the sight of the massive table covered in food only made it harder not to.

"I figured given today is the last day of your self-imposed six years of training, signaling the return home for you, we might as well make your last breakfast that you'll have here for a while a big one" Vados said, setting down the food before smiling as she walked behind him, put her hands on his shoulders, and guided him over to his seat between where Cus and Marcarita stood.

"Sadly the Pride Troopers had to respond to an emergency near one of their homes but they did tell you the agreement still stands and that two of them will drop by once the incident is over and things have settled down" Marcarita said, sitting on his left while Cus quickly sat on the right side of him.

"I'm sure they'll send Cocotte first given everything" Vados said with a smirk that made him blush a bit given he knew what she was referencing.

"Personally I'm surprised it took her so long to come out about her feelings. Four years is quite some time to stay quiet about her crush. If it wasn't for the urging of her co-workers and the ongoing bet going on she probably never would have confessed to you~" Cus teased, making him groan and bury his face in his hands.

"Her confession was stunning I have to say, inviting you to her home planet and showing you around in a beautiful sundress and then confessing to you under her village's massive tree which has a local tradition of where confessions that happen under it ending with eternal love~. It was quite a sight and so romantic~" Marcarita said with a smile, looking at him as he could only blush as he remembered it all.

"Can we please not talk about my love life? I don't need to be embarrassed to death right before I head home" Naruto groaned out, giving them a flat look that merely made the three of them giggle at and smile.

"True, if we talked about your love life we'd be here all day" Marcarita said, making him groan again with a blush, Kurama even laughing inside his head with made him want to bury his face in his plate of eggs and bacon.

"I get it, my love life is…complicated. You all should know most of all" he said, looking at his three angels as they merely smiled a sweet smile that he swore made them look like they had devil horns poking out.

"You are right, we would know best, wouldn't we Naruto-kun~" Cus said, before she plopped herself down on his lap, making his blush darken considerably, while she leaned back against him and smiled innocently up at him.

"Its not every day, or millennia, that an angel – let alone three – fall in love" Vados said with a smile, leaning against him a bit before she held her finger up to her chin in thought. "Actually I don't think it's ever happened. That just goes to show how powerful you are Naruto, in ways more than any other God" she said with a soft smile, showing just how he had changed them.

The change had been slow, as nothing is truly sudden in the universe – especially an emotion like love in a being that generally did not form bonds like that.

As Angels they were set to only stand by their God's side and teach them how to fight as well as essentially serve as their personal attendants. Anything more than that wasn't ever something they grew in them.

For Marcarita it happened like a spark over a year by Naruto's side, while unaware what it was at first she eventually understood what it was. For Vados and Cus it was something they had never felt but noticed it quicker and were equally surprised but welcomed it as they had been interested in Naruto as a person from first meeting him. Their interest in him grew over the years until they too decided to confess to him like Marcarita did as well once she understood her feelings.

"Okay sisters, as much as I love teasing Naruto I believe it is best for him to finish his breakfast so we can leave as he is probably really looking forward to returning home" Marcarita said with a giggle which only made Naruto grumble at a bit at how rather mischievous his angels were when it came to teasing him.

But then again it was a small price to pay to have people as powerful and helpful as them around him at all times.

With breakfast done Naruto was excited to finally return, everything they might need inside of a mix of the three angel's staffs, them essentially sharing a storage space.

"And with that I believe everything is set for us to go. Khai will be there to alert us when the others are ready to ensure we are situated for them. Are you ready?" Marcarita asked, smirking as she could easily see just how excited Naruto was as she swore he was almost vibrating with excitement.

"Yeah I'm ready! I finally get to see everyone, see how they grew up, how strong they are, and show them that me being out here for so long was worth it! Lets go!" Naruto cheered, pumping his fists as the angels giggled and each put a hand on him.

"Well, let us be off" Vados said before the four of them disappeared instantly in a flicker.

 **-Elemental Nations – Just Outside Konoha-**

The second they materialized out of the Kai Kai technique a simple deep breath and look at the scenery told Naruto where he was. He knew the trees of Konoha anywhere.

"Ah it feels amazing to be home! Well almost home but you know what I mean" he said turning around as his angels nodded.

"Isn't it time you summoned a toad to warn the others?" Cus reminded him, making him chuckle and nod.

"Right! Sorry I'm just so excited!" Naruto said, his angels merely smiling as they found his excitement over returning home to be rather cute as it showed his attachment to his home world and the people in his life from before becoming a God of Destruction.

As the smoke cleared from his summoning Naruto smiled as he saw the Toad Elders smiling back up at him.

"Ah so its that time is it? Time to finally return home eh?" Fukasaku asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah I'm sorry to summon you guys to do this but your two are the smallest toads I know since Gamakichi got giant" Naruto said as Shima waved him off.

"Don't worry about it Naruto, we are happy to be a part of your return home" Shima said, hopping up on his shoulder. "You have grown so much over these years Naruto, I'm sure you will do this world great" she added, pinching his cheek a bit before Fukasaku cleared his through.

"I'll go and give Tsunade a warning and Ma here will let you know when I dispel. Be sure to give Jiraiya and extra smack for us if you are still planning to do what you told us back when you completed your Sage mode training" Fukasaku said while Naruto smirked and nodded.

"You can count on it" Naruto said, giving the toad elder a thumbs up as Fukasaku could only chuckle with a smirk, knowing Naruto was good on his word, before he dispelled.

"You do know Tsunade and Sakura will still be very upset with you right? Even with your letters all those years ago" Shima told him as he nodded with serious look on his face as he looked out towards Konoha.

"I know but I know I'll be able to show them it wasn't for nothing and that I had a serious reason for it. I'll take whatever punches they throw and explain it. I'm confident they'll understand" Naruto said before Shima smiled proudly as she patted his cheek.

"You've become such a mature boy over these years although I'm certain it's mainly due to the company you keep around you." Shima said, looking back to the Angels while Naruto could only nod as he didn't even remotely try to deny it. "Well Pa has went back to Mount Myoboku so you are good to go. Show everyone hell for us and you all keep Naruto in line okay?" she added, looking back to the angels again.

"Of course, that is our job after all" Marcarita said before Shima dispelled. "Best not to keep them waiting any longer. You ready?" she asked, placing her hand on Naruto's shoulder as he nodded.

"I've been waiting eight years to return home, two from the failed training with Jiraiya and six off world. Let's nor waste any more time" Naruto said as he looked over his shoulders at his angels before they put their hands on him one more time and disappeared in a flicker.

The second they reappeared Naruto wasn't that surprised as he saw a fist flying towards his face. He didn't have to guess who it came from as his body moved on his own to block the punch with two of his fingers.

"You know, I do deserve that but it still hurts me a bit inside that this is how you greet me after all these years" Naruto said with a frown as he put his hand over the fist and lowered it to see a familiar pink haired girl.

He had to though hide his surprise as best as he could as Sakura had changed a lot over the years, now standing about a head less than him, her pink hair still short but her figure having greatly changed. Last he saw her she was rather, well…flat in the chest department but now she was reaching Tsunade's N cup levels of largeness where if he had to guess he'd put her at a K cup **(*1)** with a nice rear to match – though he didn't let his eyes linger to avoid getting her angry at him.

She looked stunning in a sleeveless red qipao dress with white trimmings that reached her upper thighs with a black obi around her waist, her trademark black spats, gray elbow and knee protectors, black gloves, and black heeled sandals. **(*2)**

"Well what do you expect after you've been gone for eight years!?" Sakura yelled before she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for a hug. "You are going to pay for being gone for so long later but right now I'm just happy you are back and you seem safe" she said, her voice shaky as Naruto nodded, willing to make it up to her in time as he hugged her back.

He though couldn't hold back a blush as he felt her chest press against him as her new chest would take some getting use to.

"Okay first of all who are they and what is this odd outfit?" Sakura asked, stepping back from the hug as Tsunade got up from behind her desk, walking towards Naruto before he found himself wrapped up in another hug but being gone for eight years he felt this would be a common event for a while.

"I'm glad to see you are safe brat but did you have to make us worry so damn much?" Tsunade asked as Naruto hugged her back with a chuckle.

"Sorry Tsunade but I promise it'll hopefully make sense once I explain everything" he told her, making her break the hug and pull away with a smile and a bit of surprise at the missing 'Granny' in front of her name.

"It's so good to see you again Naruto, you really had us worried when you went missing" Shizune said, going in for a hug as well as she couldn't hold back due to how she has seen the boy like a younger sibling since very shortly after they first met.

"So did this training get you to respect me more and stop calling me Granny?" Tsunade teased with a smirk as she crossed her arms while he rubbed the back of his head once Shizune let him out of her hug.

"Well I met a lot of beings way older and look just as young if not younger so I guess you can say yeah" Naruto said while looking over to Cus a bit, given she was the eldest of all the angels, before Tsunade smiled and patted him on the back. "Where is Jiraiya and Kakashi?" Naruto asked, looking around as he was expecting them to be here as well considering everything.

"I haven't told them you returned and will tell them once we learn about your situation as I felt with them around it might be more difficult considering Jiraiya's dropping of the ball with you" Tsunade said, noticing the slight frown and narrowing of Naruto's eyes at the mention of Jiraiya's failure. Then again she didn't blame him as it was a very poor job on Jiraiya's part.

"So I'd say it is about time for you start the explanation and introduce odd skinned the women behind you" Tsunade said as she had noticed them the second he arrived, their similar appearances making her think they might be siblings.

"Oh right, Tsunade and Sakura I'd like you to meet Marcarita, Vados, and Cus. They are my angels" Naruto said, the introduction only serving to confuse them even more.

"I believe it'll make sense after we explain everything, starting with the day Naruto first met me and ended up in the situation he now is in" Marcarita said as she held out her staff and a screen appeared above it in the air while Tsunade went back to sit behind her desk.

As the video of his fight with Belmod played Naruto did his best to explain everything that happened from telling them what Belmod was to the role he found himself in to even the situation of the whole multiple universes, gods of destruction, and angels.

By the end of it he didn't blame their unsure looks on their face as it was a lot of info to take in that seemed very out there.

"Naruto, sorry but this sounds honestly insane" Sakura said with a slight frown, making Naruto sigh as Shizune nodded.

"I mean, it is a lot to take in" Shizune added before Tsunade stood up from behind her desk.

"Can you back up these claims for us?" Tsunade asked as Naruto perked up, glad she was willing to accept things for the most part as long as he could show an example.

"Yeah I can, hell I'll show everyone proof. Get everyone I graduated with to come to the Third Training Grounds as it'll be easier to show everyone than having to show them one at a time when I run into them. Make sure everyone comes with you as I kind of don't want to be hounded with questions while I wait for everyone to show up" Naruto told her, meeting Tsunade's eyes before the woman smiled and nodded.

"Okay then, we will see you there" she said, getting confused looks from Sakura and Shizune before she draped her an arm over both of their shoulders to get them to walk with her. "Have some faith in Naruto, if he is standing behind his claims and willing to show proof to back them up then he must be able to. We will just have to wait and see so how about you two help get everyone gathered for him, be sure to get Temari as well since I hear she's in the village right now" she told Sakura, her apprentice nodding before Tsunade looked over to Naruto with a smile.

"Well? Go on to the training grounds, get ready for us, we'll be there before you know it" Tsunade said waving him off with her hand with a smile before Naruto nodded, smiling back as he was glad she at least had some faith in him that he wasn't talking crazy.

"Got it" Naruto said as he didn't even need to look at his angels as they once again teleported him away to the familiar training grounds.

"That went a bit better than you were expecting, right Naruto?" Cus asked as he nodded, walking over to a familiar trio of posts before sitting down at the top of the middle one.

"Oh yeah, I fully expected none of them to believe me but having Tsunade back me up is going to make this so much easier and now all we have to do is wait" Naruto said as he crossed his legs and smiled as one of his angels made him a cup of tea to drink while they waited.

He was honestly surprised at how quickly everyone had gathered, watching as Tsunade came walking in with everyone behind her. He smiled as he saw everyone and just how they all had changed.

The guys had all grown and matured, some surprisingly like Choji and Kiba while some looked the same as ever like Shikamaru and Rock Lee.

The girls had changed a lot whether in terms of outfits like Tenten or overall like Ino, Temari, and especially Hinata.

Ino, while she was always pretty, had grown even more so with her blonde hair now reaching down to her calves and almost to her ankles with her bangs covering her right eye. Her outfit was now a sleeveless high collared purple top that was somewhat tight around her easily F cup chest and exposed her midriff entirely due to her purple skirt that sat low on her hips but went all the way down to her ankles with a pair of black high heeled sandals.

Temari had also changed things up a lot, her hair no longer being four ponytails but now only two with her bangs falling to the right of her face. Her outfit now being a black short sleeved kimono that went down to a bit above her ankles with a very long slit that went up to the red obi around her waist. She had also seemingly matured like the others, her chest now around a high D cup.

Hinata though had definitely changed the most in terms of outfit and appearance, just as much as Sakura had. Her outfit, instead of her old tan jacket, was a light lavender sleeveless kimono style blouse with a purple obi around her waist, and a pair of short dark navy shorts with thigh high stockings and black high heeled boots. Her outfit was pretty stunning mainly due to the fact her top did far too well at showing off the size of her easily L cup chest.

"Whoa Naruto! Is that you man? Where have you been?" Kiba asked as he rushed forward, smiling as Naruto hopped down and accepted Kiba's hand shake and one armed hug.

"Sorry been out doing some heavy duty training that involved me going all over the place. Couldn't really keep in contact much other than to tell Tsunade I was coming back" Naruto said as the others started walking towards him.

"Sounds troublesome but considering you that's to be expected" Shikamaru complained with a slight smile since he was glad to see his friend back while he leaned back against a tree and crossed his arms.

"It's great to see all of you again, you've all changed a lot" Naruto said as several of them smiled at him.

"I know, I've become even more beautiful don't you think~?" Ino asked as she ran her hands down her body with a flirty wink and smirk before sliding to the side and behind Sakura. "Also you've seen Sakura right? She definitely grew in all the right places~. You can thank Tsunade-sama for that~" Ino said as she surprised Sakura by reaching around her and starting to grope her chest, Naruto watching as Ino's hands sunk into Sakura's breasts before Sakura elbowed Ino, making the woman hunch over on the ground.

"Owww….you hit me…too hard" Ino groaned out on the ground as Sakura just 'hmph'ed at her with a dark blush on her face from being groped like that.

"Also you have to admit Hinata also grew up nicely and that is all due to her genes" Ino went on, quickly somewhat recovering as she got up and somewhat limped over to Hinata, hugging her from behind with her arms around Hinata's waist and making the shy and blushing girl step forward.

"She's even bigger than Sakura and that's saying a lot~" she purred out, trailing a finger over Hinata's breast, her finger somewhat sinking into it as Hinata grew darker and closed her eyes tightly before Neji cleared his throat beside her, making Ino sigh and let Hinata go and go to stand next to Sakura again.

"Ignoring Ino's perversion towards Hinata and Sakura it is really nice to see you. Gaara has been worried about you as well, he is grateful for the letters you sent him" Temari said, getting Tsunade to look at her and then Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"I basically sent Gaara the same things I sent you, telling him not to worry and that I'll be back in a few years. I couldn't keep him worried either" Naruto said, making Tsunade nod before he turned back to Temari. "I'll have to visit him next as I have a lot to tell him as well but it's great to see you as well, I wasn't expecting you to be here when I came home" Naruto said, making Temari smile happily at before she looked him over.

"You've grown a lot Naruto and I'll have to catch up with you later but I have to ask what is with the blue ladies behind you?" Temari asked, looking over to his side at the three similarly dressed women.

"Be patient Temari, Naruto will get to it" Tsunade told him, making her nod as she looked to Naruto who gave her a 'don't worry about it' look with a smile. "Well I brought everyone here, I didn't tell them anything so you can explain to all of them in one fell swoop" she said as Naruto looked around.

"Everyone? So does that mean Kakashi and Jiraiya will come out from hiding in the trees?" Naruto asked, looking behind him with a raised eyebrow before he saw his two former sensei drop down from the trees.

"So you can sense chakra, I guess that is something but that doesn't excuse you ditching my training like that" Jiraiya said with a frown, looking at Naruto with a look in his eyes that make it clear he was upset.

"You will see shortly that Naruto learned more from me and a group of allies in one year than with you in two" Marcarita said, smiling her sweet smile that made a shiver shoot down Jiraiya's spine.

"It's nice to see you again Naruto, you've grown up nicely and surrounded yourself with interesting people as always" Kakashi said, eyeing Naruto before looking over to the women beside him.

"It's nice to see you as well Kakashi, it's been quite a while" he replied, noticing Kakashi's frown from under his facemask at the lack of 'sensei' attached to his name despite Kakashi not saying anything else as he joined the others with Jiraiya following suit.

"So what's your explanation for why you have been gone for so long?" Jiraiya asked as he sat down on a tree stump and crossed his arms with a frown.

"Okay I know everyone will have some questions but please just listen and wait until after my demonstration planned for after the video. Try to keep an open mind" Naruto told everyone as he hopped back on top of the post before looking to his angels before Cus decided to pull up the video.

While it was annoying to explain everything again given he just explained it to Tsunade, Sakura, and Shizune, he didn't quite mind that much as it'd make things a lot easier than having to explain everything to everyone one by one.

As he finished he could see the confusion and surprise from everyone as he could see they had several questions but a simple held up finger stopped them.

"I know you all doubt me but just watch and stay in the barrier" Naruto told them, nodding to his angels as Vados and Cus stood on the sides of the group while Marcarita stayed by his side before raising their staffs and forming a green translucent barrier around all of them.

"You all doubt I am a god of destruction or my claims right?" Naruto asked as almost everyone nodded save for a few people. "Well just watch" he told them as he summoned an orb of destruction energy in his hand.

"This is Destruction Energy and is able to destroy anything it touches, I will prove my claim by destroying something," Naruto said, aiming his hand up to the sky "and that will be the sun" he added before he fired it before anyone could say anything.

Due to the nature of the barrier everyone was able to stare up at the sun without hurting their eyes as they saw it pulse purple and slowly get eaten away, the light fading away.

"And now reset" Vados said, smiling to the others as they stood in shock before everything returned to normal with the sun back above them.

"W-What? H-How? What the hell is going on!?" Kiba yelled, his jaw completely dropped from everything that he had seen on the video to what he had just seen.

"I believe Naruto already explained everything Kiba and the proved it by destroying the sun only to make it reappear, which is the only part I am confused about" Neji said as the angels dropped the barrier and returned to Naruto's side.

"That is an ability of ours as if we desire we can rewind time up to three minutes. This is in case Naruto or any God of Destruction destroys something they shouldn't or didn't want to. Naruto decided that destroying the sun and rewinding it would be the easiest way to prove things to you all" Cus told them as Shikamaru let out a groan.

"I swear Naruto, you really are too troublesome. You somehow became more of a bother than you were when we were kids" Shikamaru said, chuckling at the end as this was just how Naruto had always been.

"W-Wow, you've really become amazing Naruto-kun" Hinata said in slight awe before blushing as he turned to smile at her.

"So what kid!? You have a fancy power, that doesn't mean you are hot shit" Jiraiya said, standing up and walking through the group as they hurried to get out of his way.

"Are you still angry I left Jiraiya?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. "I had no choice as in two years you hadn't taught me anything! You focused on something that had reached a dead end and even then you didn't care to teach me anything else and instead went to countless whorehouses with my money! No nature affinity, no telling me about the trick to my shadow clones, or anything! In one year with Marcarita and the Pride Troopers I learned more than all my years of training with you and Kakashi!" Naruto yelled, beyond fed up of his poor luck with teachers over the years.

"Naruto, that is enough. You need to respect both of your sensei" Kakashi said, putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder before he shoved it off.

"Now, I'm at a point in my life where I feel I can speak out about things Kakashi and I want to speak out about my terrible luck in teachers! You taught me and Sakura nothing! Absolutely nothing other than walking on trees while you teach Sasuke a deadly lightning attack that he later tried to kill me with! Sakura at least got lucky with Tsunade as her punch when I first showed up was pretty damn strong!" Naruto said, looking from Jiraiya to Kakashi with a frown on his face.

"Me on the other hand I get two teachers who taught me how to walk on different surfaces, a summoning technique, and my birthright" Naruto said, getting Jiraiya to widen his eyes at his reveal. "Yeah I know all about my parents! Hell as God of Destruction I can literally go to the afterlife and travel through it. I talked to them and they aren't happy with either of you" Naruto said before he blocked Jiraiya's punch.

"If you are so cocky and confident that you are strong then prove it" Jiraiya said as he put his hand on Kakashi's shoulder. "Prove it to both of us" he told him as Naruto chuckled and smirked.

"Fine but I suggest Sage mode and your Sharingan from the start otherwise…I might have to get my angels to heal you from near death" Naruto said as everyone was watching in a mix of feeling sorry for Naruto and worried about what might happen.

"Tsunade-sama? Aren't you going to stop them?" Ino asked before Tsunade shook her head and sat down on an overturned log with Sakura joining her.

"No, I'm not going to stop anything. I agree with Naruto. That boy has basically been on his own with teachers. When I got to Sakura I was lucky she had great chakra control as Kakashi had her really below par. I can only imagine what level Naruto was at due to him and if Naruto is right about what Jiraiya didn't teach him then really don't blame him" she said as the angels waved their staffs over the ground, creating a large blanket and plates of food for everyone.

"Everyone, please sit down and relax. We'll ensure no damage comes your way and Naruto even asked us to prepare you all some snacks as he felt this would happen" Vados said, smiling to them as they looked to one another, a bit unsure about this but given there was nothing they could do they decided to sit down.

"Really? You want me to use Sage mode? Are you really that confident?" Jiraiya asked, scoffing a bit as Naruto crossed his arms.

"Either you do it or you are going to die in this fight" Naruto said as Jiraiya shook his head and got into his fighting stance as Kakashi lifted up his headband.

"Don't get arrogant kid, I'm not using Sage mode" Jiraiya said as Naruto sighed and cracked his neck.

"So be it" Naruto said before he appeared in front of Jiraiya and slammed his fist into the man's gut, sending him rocketing back and crashing through several trees. He wasted no time, grabbing Kakashi's kunai mid-swing with his bare hand and slamming a palm thrust into him, it poofing away to reveal a shadow clone.

"Well at least you're cautious" Naruto said as he walked forward towards where he had sent Jiraiya flying off towards.

"So Vados was it?" Shikamaru asked, turning to the oldest looking angel as she smiled down at him. "If you can answer, what exactly are angels?" Shikamaru asked as Vados held her finger to her chin and turned her head to the side a bit.

"We are whatever our God needs of us. We are their trainer, their secretary, and their assistant. All angels are siblings to each other with our father working beside Lord Zen-Oh" she explained making Kiba run his hands through his hair.

"So are you the eldest one?" Tenten asked, looking to Vados only for her and Marcarita to giggle a bit as they always found this funny to reveal.

"Actually no, Cus is" Marcarita said as everyone looked to the small angel in shock while she was sitting next to Tsunade and enjoying some cookies with a happy smile on her face. Once the youngest angel noticed their staring, knowing the reason as it had happened a lot and she found it funny as well, she merely waved at them.

"This is crazy. So there are multiple universes out there?!" Kiba asked, still not accepting it too well since having it revealed to you that the world was much more massive then you thought it was didn't go over with everyone the same way. Some accepted it while others somewhat freaked out.

"Yes, 12 if you were listening. It is a lot to take in but Naruto handled it and he was dropped right into it after nearly dying to a psycho clown!" Ino said as she slapped her hand down on his back to try and snap him out of it since she felt he might really snap soon.

"Shush and watch the fight!" Sakura scolded them, making Ino pout as they turned back to see Jiraiya leap out from the forest with Rasengan posed to hit Naruto from behind only for him to immediately turn around with a Rasengan of his own in his hand before slamming it into his.

Their Rasengan struggled against each other before Naruto's started to grow and send Jiraiya blasting away, clutching his broken hand as he stopped his flight by spiking out his hair. Jiraiya barely had any time to dodge as another Rasengan was shot at him and as it hit the ground Jiraiya was shocked to see it explode in a large dome of swirling energy.

"Oh good you dodged it, barely and that one wasn't even full speed" Naruto said as he charged up another two in his hands. "But first stop hiding Kakashi" Naruto said, shooting a RasenKi blast at the ground behind him, utterly destroying the ground and forcing Kakashi to flee from his hiding place underground.

"Naruto, this is going too far. Stop now" Kakashi said as Naruto fired another RasenKi at both of them, causing them to dodge although Naruto noticing that Jiraiya had substituted with a log.

" **You think he is going to take you seriously with Sage mode?** " Kurama asked him, a smirk heard in his tone as Naruto chuckled mentally as well.

'Hopefully' he thought as he swatted away Kakashi's thrown kunai, catching one and throwing it back at him before the bomb tag went off, causing Kakashi to dash back out of the explosion. Naruto didn't give him any rest as he leapt through the smoke, coating his hands in destruction energy to swat away shuriken and kunai, destroying them instantly.

"Sorry Kakashi, you all started this. You can end this just by giving up and admitting you two were terrible teachers" Naruto said, narrowing his eyes as he knew he was being a bit harsh on them but considering everything he's gone through with them to him it felt fair.

Kakashi didn't given an answer as he leapt back an quickly ran through a few hand seals before his hand erupted in lightning, lightning stronger than the Chidori so Naruto knew it was his Raikiri.

"Oh the Raikiri, you are serious it seems" Naruto said, staring Kakashi down before the jonin shook his head.

"You are still young and inexperienced, you shouldn't have met my eyes with you being a jinchuriki" Kakashi said as he was certain he caught Naruto in a genjutsu only for Naruto to shake his head with a sigh.

"And you still continue to underestimate me" Naruto said, making Kakashi frown as his plan to hopefully end this quickly had failed before his Raikiri flared again.

"Fine don't blame me for any damage I cause!" Kakashi yelled before dashing forward, his speed enhanced by Raikiri before Naruto coated his hand in Destruction Energy and used two fingers to strike the Raikiri head on.

As his Destruction Energy clashed with Kakashi's Raikiri Naruto charged up a RasenKi in his hand, the second the Raikiri broke Naruto grabbed Kakashi's hand to keep him from escaping. "I'll heal you after this" Naruto told him before he fired the RasenKi into his gut, exploding it point blank range and as the dome died down he let go of Kakashi, allowing him to drop down to the ground unconscious and injured but not dead.

"One down, one to go" Naruto said as he sensed Jiraiya again.

"So did you fuse with the Toad Elders or did they just help you get Sage mode and then leave cause I really don't want to hurt them" Naruto told Jiraiya before he was able to sense it was just Jiraiya and no extra sources attached to him.

"Earth Style: Swamp of the Underworld!" Jiraiya yelled out as the ground started to turn into a reddish brown before Naruto simply hopped up before it got completely under him, using simple flight to stay above it.

"So what if you can fly! I'll still get you with this brat!" Jiraiya yelled as he leapt up into the air, Naruto noticing a toad taking Kakashi away before Jiraiya formed a Rasengan in his hand.

Naruto though smirked as he noticed the red markings on his face before the Rasengan instantly grew to a Cho Odama Rasengan.

"Really going all out, I might as well match it a bit" Naruto said with a smile, putting his hands in a 'C' shape as he formed a RasenHa in his hand "but my RasenHa will still win you old pervert!" Naruto yelled as he fired the spiraling beam just as Jiraiya went to swing his Cho Odama Rasengan down at him overhead.

Compared to the angels this was so much easier as his RasenHa crashed into Jiraiya's Cho Odama Rasengan, easily piercing it and causing it to explode in Jiraiya's hand.

As the smoke died down Naruto looked down from where he was hovering to see Jiraiya passed out and injured, just like Kakashi, from the explosion but in much worse shape than Kakashi.

"Marcarita, Vados, come heal Kakashi and Jiraiya for me please and Cus can you fix the area please?" Naruto asked before his angels appeared.

"Of course, you showed great restraint in not accidentally killing them" Marcarita said with a smile as he left them to their work and returned back to the others.

"Whoa Naruto…don't you think that was a bit much?" Tenten asked, frowning a bit at how intense that fight was and how he was during it.

"What do you mean? That was me holding back, heavily so" Naruto said as he looked to Tsunade and frowned at her serious look on her face. "I hope that was okay" he told her before she got up and walked towards him.

To be honest he was expecting her to hit him or yell at him but instead he was surprised when she put her hand in his head and ruffled his hair.

"It was fine, it'll teach that pervert his lesson plus you gave us a good show of how strong you have grown. You may still be a genin but give it time and don't be surprised if you are given a promotion soon" she said with a smile and a wink as everyone got up as his angels reappeared with an unconscious Jiraiya and Kakashi floating near them.

"Naruto the grounds are repaired and the injuries of these two are gone. What do you wish to do with them?" Marcarita asked as Tsunade rubbed her chin in thought before she waved them off.

"Leave them here as on the way here I told a certain ramen shop of your return and they told me to bring you back as soon as I could. Seems like you have a party waiting for you" Tsunade said as everyone chuckled at the stars Naruto gained in his eyes.

"Well, what are we waiting for!? I've missed Ichiraku's Ramen as even as great a cook as Vados is the familiar taste of Ichiraku's will still mean a bit more" he said, smiling to Vados who nodded as she understood and took no insult by it.

"Then let' go and celebrate your return!" Tsunade said, draping her arm over his shoulder and pulling him to her side and raising her arm as everyone around them cheered.

'It feels amazing to be home' he thought with a smile he was excited to help his home planet with his new powers and people he had met over the years.

 **-Elsewhere-**

"Oh my, seems like the young God has finally returned home. Now it is time to get things started" a woman said, a smirk appearing on her face as she sat upon her floating staff and overlooked the planet that would become the focal point of her plans for the foreseeable future.

With the arrival of a brand new God of Destruction she couldn't resist the chance of it working to advantage as that kind of energy was perfect.

"Come, time to situate and introduce ourselves with our future pawns" the woman said to her male assistant before they made their descent down to the planet.

 **-Chapter End-**

 **Pairing** : Naruto x Marcarita, Vados, Cus, Sakura, Tsunade, Heles, Caulifla, Kale, Cocotte, Sorrel, Caway, (NEW) Temari, Shion, Cheelai, Hinata, Ino, and one more to be announced.

I know what you all are thinking, "17 is too many girls! Lessen don't add!" but I whole heartedly believe I can manage this all easily. Especially with all the ground work Kfbanime87 and I drafted up in _**extensive**_ detail as, with most my stories, I plan things out a lot and have a notepad document utterly filled with notes on character interactions among other things.

I did though remove Brianne as I kind of "fell out of interest" with her you know?

Plus he is a God so a large harem fits very well.

Please believe me when I say I got this :) (and for the love of god please please don't complain. I'm asking nicely…)

* * *

 **(*1)=** Now I know what you all are thinking. 'What the hell! Why did you make Sakura so busty!?' and my answer is simple: Sunahara Wataru. I will admit I am a fan of their works so I wanted to make her look like that version of her lol. This of course goes for Hinata as well (and Shion to a degree as well)

Shizune isn't super busty as she was never able to fully master Tsunade's training (as shown by no mark on her forehead)

 **(*2)=** For all the people I am using their 'Naruto the Last' outfits except Neji who is using his Shippuden outfit and Temari who is using her Shippuden outfit as I like it better than her 'The Last' outfit as that is just a rehash of her End of Part I outfit – though I do like her 'The Last' hairstyle.

* * *

Woo! After so long (not be intent) chapter 3 is out and a whole lot longer in length then I planned it to be but hey! Consider that a gift to all of you!

So a lot happened in this chapter, Naruto calmed Tsunade and the others down a bit more and did some training with the Angels and showcased two of his main techniques: RasenKi (Rasengan styled Ki blasts that detonate upon hitting something) and RasenHa (Rasengan styled Kamehameha type move that drills, pierces, and explodes).

Plus he finally returned home! The events that happened during the Five Years that were skipped will be flashed back into a bit and explained when they come up and the girls show up.

I wanted Naruto to fight Jiraiya and Kakashi as it served two purposes, for Tsunade to see his power and skills, and to get back at his two crappy teachers as I'm pretty sure everyone agrees they were crappy teachers.

Next chapter will have more interactions with Naruto and the girls of Konoha as well as setting up something I've been wanting to reveal for a while (not something pairing related despite it having a side effect of making one of the pairing option girls much much easier)

It will also allow for an event to help jump start some things with the arrival of a certain staff riding woman from a certain DBZ video game that starts with an 'X' and ends with a 'enoverse' it'll make the Akatsuki much more deadly.

So look forward to all of that and I'll do my damnedest not to make you wait as long for chapter 4

I hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

_Challenge by Kfbanime87_

 **GoD Among Shinobi**

 **Chapter 4**

"Well I have to say that was less resistance than I expected from you but after I get to work on you all I figure you and the others could still be useful" a woman said with a smile as she stood over a man with an orange mask, her spear staff against his forehead to bind him in place while her assistance held an odd plant like man by the throat to keep him in place.

The woman was easily described as alluring, beautiful, stunning, and various other synonyms like that. She had light blue skin with pointed ears that had orb earrings hanging from them and purple eyes, her long white hair going down just a bit past her shoulders with her bangs on the left side being longer than the other it draping down longer than the rest of her hair and down to her stomach.

Her outfit only enhanced her looks as it was a skin tight red and black body suit that showed off her curvaceous and slender body. Her outfit was rather revealing in a way as it had a 'V' shaped hole around her stomach with slits on the bottom half that exposed the bottom of her F cup sized breasts while her white long cape that was attached behind her around her hips covered her bubbly and plump rear with a pair of red and black heels finishing it off.

"W-Who are you!? How dare you attack the Akatsuki like this! How did you even get in here!?" Obito growled out before gritting his teeth in pain as the woman's staff, which had been somehow able to keep him in place, lit up and sent a strong bolt of pain through him.

"Did you not pay attention before? I'll have to take a note of your poor listening skills. My name is Towa, my assistant over there is Mira and if you had been listening you would have heard us tell you that we wish to use your little group to draw out a God of Destruction" Towa said as Obito looked over to the man who somehow was keeping Zetsu in place.

The man was beyond large with blue skin a few shades darker than Towa with short white hair and red eyes. He wore a red skin tight shirt with a black cape like pair of pants, red shoes, and white armor that had a weird strap attached to it going behind his back.

He was obviously strong given absolutely everything just bounced off him and he was also somehow able to effortlessly resist being pulled into his Kamui like it was nothing to him.

"So you're after Nagato and his Rinnegan? How did you learn of us?" Obito asked hoping maybe if he gave Zetsu enough time his spores could control Mira or possess him with his black half like he knew it was capable of doing.

"Nagato? That puny man isn't a god in any sense of the word and definitely isn't a God of Destruction. We had to do a lot of research into this planet to figure out who I could use and given you are hunting the God I'm looking for it makes things perfect to use you all" Towa said before she sighed at the confusion she felt coming from the masked man. "I believe you refer to him as the 'Kyuubi jinchuriki'? I will say the knowledge of him having a beast like that inside him made watching the history of this planet worth it, among other things" she added, this time smirking as she felt his fear before Mira chuckled.

"Huh, so you aren't some two toned creature it seems. Are you trying to possess me?" Mira asked as he watched the black half of the plant creature's face slide down, almost like liquid until it coated his arm and was moving towards his face. "A puny thing like you really should just die" he stated, his voice cold and calm as he flared his aura just barely and tensed up his body while watching as the shadows were torn to bits.

"Mira be careful, you cannot flare your energy just to kill that thing. If you do it too much he'll sense us" Towa scolded before Mira frowned ever so slightly.

"Relax, I barely went past 200 which is the average level of these people since they don't use Ki. The sooner you get this village concealed the sooner we can start" Mira grunted, annoyed at the mere thought of having to hold back and hide as she didn't make him to hide like this at all.

"It won't be long since with these two under my control they'll convince the others to go along with it" Towa said before she blasted Obito in the head with a pulse of her magic, making him gain a black aura before it subsided and she did the same with Zetsu.

"I don't know why you are bothering so much with these weaklings just to have them fight that God. I know you need him fighting to collect the energy he lets out but I could easily do it myself" Mira told her, a bit annoyed he couldn't just fight this new God of Destruction since if he was so new to the job there wasn't any chance he'd be able to handle him.

"Because this way the others around him are kept busy as well. Can't have annoyances from other universes getting in our way either. Now come along, the sooner I get everyone in control the sooner you don't have to hide" Towa told him as she gained control over the plant man in his grip, allowing them to leave the room and get a look of their 'base of operations' for the time being.

As they left Konan was glad she had decided to stay hidden, the paper she had turned into peeling away from the walls and reforming into her full body. She immediately knew this wasn't good and that she couldn't do anything about it since that man alone was fearsome and incredibly strong.

'They are after the Kyuubi jinchuriki…it's dangerous but to save Nagato…I'll need his help' she thought as she left the room, hoping a paper clone would be safe to leave behind in her place, as she flew to the village the jinchuriki was from.

Konoha.

 **-Konoha – Ramen Ichiraku-**

"God, I've tasted delicious food from so many planets and had food made for me by Vados but I swear nothing stacks up to ramen from Ichiraku~. No offense Vados" Naruto said in a daze as he slurped up more ramen before quickly making sure his angel knew he wasn't trying to insult her or her cooking.

"Oh don't worry, I doubt anything could rise above here due to its meaning to you but remember despite coming home you can't pig out on ramen all the time" Vados said, smiling as she stood behind him before Ayame giggled a bit behind the counter.

"I'm just surprised to hear he was able to eat anything other than ramen" Ayame teased with a smile while Naruto rolled his eyes at her only for her to walk around the counter and hug him. "I'm just glad to see you are safe and sound as I missed our number one customer" she added, getting him to hug her back with a smile.

"It's nice to be back and great to see you've upgraded to a full restaurant instead of just a stall" Naruto said since when he first arrived he didn't recognize the place until Ayame and Teuchi came out to greet him.

"Yeah well you'd be surprised how much income we get when your friends kept showing up whenever they missed you. Thanks to that and Lady Tsunade's help with getting the right documents we were able to expand" Teuchi explained with a smirk before Kiba patted Naruto on the back with a smile.

"With their number one customer MIA we had to do our part to help plus I have to admit their ramen is pretty damn good" Kiba said as he downed his sake as when Tsunade meant celebration party she had meant it as there had been a fully feast which of course included sake.

"I'm just surprised you drink Sakura as to be honest I never pictured you as the kind, especially since you've seen the effects of drinking in action with Tsunade" Naruto said, smirking over at his teammate as Sakura rolled her eyes at him with a smirk of her own since they both knew how Tsunade was with sake.

"Well you aren't the only one who has changed, a lot has changed since you've been gone" she said before gasping and Ino snuck behind her and grabbed her breasts.

"Yeah, the biggest change is that Sakura is sporting now an amazing pair of melons~" Ino slurred out a bit, clearly a bit drunk before Sakura simply pried her hands off. This time she only glared at Ino, that being enough to get the blonde girl to stop and shrink a bit before sitting back down beside her looking as if she had just been scolded.

"A lot has changed for sure, from the village to the people in surprising ways but I definitely feel for the better. Although I will say I wasn't surprised that Ino became the groping kind as I felt that would happen" he teased smirking at Ino as she winked at him.

"Give me time, I'll show you what more I am~" she purred out while licking her lip as Naruto could only chuckle at her and chalk her flirty attitude up to the sake she had been drinking. But that didn't keep him from winking back which only made Ino giggle more at.

"I feel you changed the most Naruto. Last time we saw you when you left you were a short kid determined to grow stronger and now look at you, you're literally a god" Neji said, staring at Naruto while Naruto could only sigh and set down his bowl of ramen.

"I may be a God of Destruction but don't call me a god, I feel those are two different things. One is a job title and the other…is a lot heavier" he told them before he heard Shikamaru chuckle a bit with a smirk.

"Not cocky, that's good to see" Shikamaru said since it was good to see Naruto hadn't gotten a big head or anything.

"Trust me, the last thing I will ever be is overconfident. I got this title because the previous God of Destruction was overconfident, if it wasn't for that I'd be dead" Naruto told them, looking over to Marcarita who nodded along.

"Belmod's over confidence was his downfall, he never expected Naruto to be able to deflect his attack and that led to his death. Us angels as well as all of Naruto's other teachers have made sure he doesn't ever get overconfident. So far I have to say he is doing rather well" Marcarita told them, smiling as she pinched Naruto's cheek a bit making him blush before she and the other angels giggled a bit.

"Ha! Good to see you are keeping the brat from getting a big head!" Tsunade laughed, patting Naruto hard on the back with the sounds of it making the others wince only for them to notice Naruto didn't seem to be hurt by it.

"That is our primary concern since we don't want to have to be an angel for someone else, especially after just getting this interesting one" Cus said with giggle as she ate some dango and mochi, really liking the sweets of his world so far.

"So does that mean you all use to work for someone else?" Tenten asked, getting genuinely curious how things worked out as the thought of going to other worlds and universes was something she just couldn't get her head around. To her it sounded like something she'd read out of a sci-fi novel.

"Vados and Cus use to work for other Gods of Destruction but both of them decided to wager their angels as ante for a fight against Naruto. They were unprepared for chakra or Naruto's craftiness, hence why they have become Naruto's angels as well" Marcarita explained, the others becoming visibily surprised to hear Naruto beat two other Gods.

"Now before you say anything they were angry and annoyed, I divided them and used what they didn't know to beat them. If they had been calm and stuck together I would have had a very hard time since they had a whole lot of more experience fighting and being a God of Destruction" Naruto told them since he knew he got lucky with things with that fight given how with everything stacked up the way it was he should have lost.

"Gee, nice to see you all waited for us to wake up" Jiraiya groaned out at he and Kakashi walked into Ichiraku before he sat down, clearly annoyed.

"Well we left a note and you knew where we were going so don't act like a wet blanket. You also brought this upon yourselves for being all 'I just watched you erase the sun but I still think you are a weak brat'. Naruto was able to beat you two without using chakra besides the Rasengan so think over just how much he was holding back next time you try it" Tsunade said in a dry tone, a flat and annoyed look on her face while Jiraiya quickly avoided eye contact with her.

"And all in all, with that fight out of the way, the past is water under the bridge as I'm not going to bring up your poor teaching skills all the time. Consider this a fresh start. Sure I'm not going to consider you as teachers but hey, we are allies and whatnot" Naruto told them with a wave of his hand as Jiraiya slammed his hands down on the table and stood up.

"Hey! I am a great teacher! I taught your-!" Jiraiya yelled before he bit his tongue, trying not to let Naruto's parentage slip out as he had just caught himself with the help of Tsunade's fierce glare.

"Yeah and not everyone is a genius like him so don't compare everyone to him. Now are you going to calm down or do you want round two?" Naruto asked him with a raised brow before Jiraiya grumbled and sat back down.

"So…what kinds of universes and planets have you visited?" Lee asked, trying to change the subject and remove the tension so the party could continue.

"Well out of the 12 universes I've been to the second, fourth, sixth, seventh, and ninth universes mainly. I've been to a good number of planets in each one like in Universe 2 there was one that had real stunning and massive buildings, it was really extravagant that I feel some of you would really love it. I've also seen some really nice planets full of beautiful sights. I can show you some sights later as I have a camera that was given to me" Naruto told them since he had made sure to take a ton of photos and videos once Heles first gave him the camera when she first showed him around Universe 2.

He had used the camera throughout the five years of training and travel to take pictures of everyone notable that he had met from other Gods of Destructions and their Angels to people on the planets he visited. He also made sure to take pictures of the sights he had seen since some of them would be considered unbelievable if he hadn't.

"Now you are really wishing I could bring Gaara here, he would love to hear about all of this" Temari whined out a bit as she hunched over on the table with a pout, her cheeks a bit red from the sake. "The second I head back I am going to get Gaara to invite you over and you better allow it" she told Tsunade, making the Kage chuckle and nod while she waved her off.

"Of course, of course. Though I'm unsure why you are asking me to allow it as with Naruto's new job I doubt I have much say over what he does" Tsunade said, looking over to him while the others also looked over since they too wondered if he would still listen to Tsunade with his new powers.

"She does bring up a good point" Kakashi said as the thought of him obeying Tsunade like normal despite his new powers was like the idea of a Kage obeying a genin.

"Well I wouldn't call myself 'under her control' but I'm an ally and this is my home town and home planet so I want to help keep it safe. I'll listen to her advice on things and whatnot. If she wants to keep me as a ninja in Konoha that is fine but I do ask not to be a genin anymore" he joked a bit, making a few people laugh and smile at his comment.

"I definitely don't think you are genin material anymore Naruto so you don't have to worry about that" Sakura told him since in her eyes if anyone deserved to be a higher rank it would be him, especially given the amount of growth he had gone through over the full eight years he had been away from Konoha for.

"I agree! As the Godaime of Konoha I hereby field promote Naruto Uzumaki to the rank of jonin!" Tsunade cheered, raising her sake saucer into the air, draping her arm over Naruto's shoulder to pull him against her as everyone cheered and raised their glasses, smiling and laughing at the most unusual field promotion.

Naruto really enjoyed the party as it continued to roll on until late into the night, him being thankful that Ayame and Teuchi had allowed it. As everyone left, promising him to talk more with him tomorrow, he couldn't help but chuckle as Tsunade who was only sporting a buzz and had draped her arm over his shoulder, making him hunch over beside her.

"Come on Naruto! Walk us fine ladies home!" Tsunade cheered as she motioned forward with her other arm while Shizune and Sakura mere sighed behind them with his angels smiling at the scene.

"Sorry…Lady Tsunade tends to get like this when she's buzzed. Thankfully she's not fully drunk or else she'd be worse" Sakura said with a sigh before he waved her off.

"Its okay, I really don't mind as I was hoping to talk to her alone a bit before I went home" he told them which only got them to raise an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything as they figured he still had a lot to talk to them about.

"Oh~ Want to talk with me alone do you~? Didn't know those years away made you have a thing for older ladies~" Tsunade teased with a smirk as she as pulled him in closer to her, bringing his head closer to her breasts a bit.

"And I didn't know you were a flirty drunk, I thought that was Ino" he told her with a bit of a blush until Shizune cleared her throat which made Tsunade pout and let him stand up a bit more so his head wasn't that close to her breasts.

Once they were finally back at her place Naruto was able to hand her over to Sakura before Tsunade frowned up at him, crossing her arms under her bust as Sakura stood ready to keep her from falling over. "So? What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Tsunade asked as Naruto took a deep breath.

"Two things. First I request to have ownership of my parent's house as well as the Uzumaki compound since it makes sense for me to have them" he told her, not surprising Tsunade or Shizune as he had mentioned his parents twice today in front of her.

"That's fine. The Uzumaki compound is open so some cleaning will be fine and I'm sure you have stuff ready to move it" Tsunade said, looking behind him to see the angels nodding to show that they were prepared. "As for your parent's house I do not have the key to the seal locking it away as it's in my office. I'll give it to you tomorrow okay?" she added as his nodding showed he was okay with that.

"That actually works best as I have a set of items I wish to give you tomorrow so I was asking to make sure I could have a private meeting with you about them" he told her, getting a confused look on Tsunade's face before Marcarita stepped forward.

"They are a very powerful set of items and Naruto wishes to see if you'd be willing to be their guardian since he cannot due to the nature of them" Marcarita explained before Tsunade gained a thoughtful look, showing she was thinking it over, before nodding.

"Fine, sounds reasonable. I'll see you tomorrow then so don't stay up too late having fun with your girls~" Tsunade teased with a smirk which got the angels behind him to giggle at and Sakura to glare at her.

"I'll come check on you tomorrow and see if you need help cleaning up the place so just focus on a few rooms for now" Sakura told him as he nodded with a smile, giving her a little salute.

"Don't worry it'll be fine, I'll see you all tomorrow" Naruto told them before he started to walk off towards the clan compound with the angels following him as always.

"We will easily be able to clean up the place and unpack everything in a matter of minutes so do not worry. You unpack the things you have and leave the rest to us" Marcarita told him, making him frown a bit.

"You sure you don't want me to help with my clones? I know you can handle it but I always feel a bit bad when I make you guys do stuff" he admitted which only made the angels laugh a bit.

"I swear, even after a few years of being around you it is surprising and refreshing to see a God of Destruction that offers to help and doesn't just order us around. It's quite refreshing" Vados said, moving over to his side to hug his arm with a smile.

"I have to agree, we lucked out" Cus added as she hugged his other arm.

"True, our god is one of a kind" Marcarita teased him with a wink while they continued to walk to the compound.

As they arrived and entered the compound Naruto was amazed by the size of the place since it reminded him of the Hyuga compound only bigger, if that was possible. "Are you sure you don't want help?" he asked his angels since now that he saw the size of the place he felt even worse for making them clean and unpack on their own.

"We'll be fine, don't worry so much" Marcarita told him as she smiled, cupping his cheek to pat it softly to try and ease his worries. "You focus on unpacking your things and we are beyond capable of handling the rest" she added, looking him in the eyes before he sighed and nodded.

"Fine…I guess" he grumbled, not quite liking it but if they said they had it then he guessed it was fine.

" **Those girls of yours seriously don't mind doing things. I do have to say that its good you aren't taking it for granted and being lazy** " Kurama joked as Naruto rolled his eyes and nodded while he entered the 'main house' of the compound and the master bedroom of it.

'Yeah being lazy, who does that remind me of?' Naruto thought with a smirk before he heard a growl.

" **Hey you try and do stuff while being sealed inside someone? There is very little to do other than sleep and watch what you are doing** " Kurama shot back at him, making Naruto chuckle a bit at.

'I know, I know. I was seriously teasing you as I know there is nothing for you to do. I do plan to change that soon…do you think I should contact the others?' he asked, waiting for Kurama's thoughts as the Bijuu hummed in his head.

" **Given you plan to do it tomorrow I suggest you doing it now as even if they are asleep it won't wake them up. Plus now that we are back on this planet we'll be able to connect to them through Tailed Beast Telepathy and meet them in a shared subconscious** " the Bijuu explained as he had revealed the nature of how Tailed Beasts could communicate to one another to Naruto in the past but given they were so incredibly far away, and occasionally in different universes, they weren't able to until now.

'Got it, lets meet the jinchuriki and see how they like the plan' Naruto thought with a smile as he quickly summoned some clones to grab the stuff from his old apartment as he sat down on the ground, crossing his legs as he went into his meditative stance. It didn't take long for him to feel himself going into a trance and, with Kurama's help, he felt it grow even stronger.

 **-Mental World-**

"Ah so this is how it looks…seems peaceful" Naruto commented aloud as he looked around to see they were in an empty space, an orange watery ground beneath them as he sat on Kurama's head with the horizon being a darker orange that turned to black towards the sky and seemingly went on forever.

"Yo! So you are the Kyuubi jinchuriki! I was wondering when I'd be able to meet you here" a man's voice rapped out a bit, getting Naruto to turn a bit as he saw another Bijuu form near them with its jinchuriki also on its head.

The Bijuu looked like a mix between a bull, man, and octopus as it had a bull's head and a set of four horns – despite one being sliced off, the upper body of a human, and its lower body being completely made up of eight tentacles which signified it was the Hachibi.

The man on top of him had dark skin and quite muscular with white hair that was pulled back, a goatee, and a pair of sunglasses to hide his eyes. The man was clearly from Kumo due to the image on his headband with his outfit being an interesting mix of white, red, and grey. He was also quick to notice seven swords sheathed on his back.

"Yeah, nice to meet you as well. I haven't been able to come here due to butting heads with my Bijuu and being rather far away. The name is Naruto, nice to meet you" Naruto said with a smile as the man nodded with a smirk.

"The name is Killer Bee, my partner is Gyuki and as cool as it is to meet you I have to ask, why'd you call us?" Killer Bee asked before Kurama humped beneath him.

" **Wait until the others show up as explaining multiple times will be way too annoying** " Kurama told him, making Bee nod while Gyuki chuckled.

" **Never thought I'd see you here Ku-Kyuubi** " Gyuki said before quickly catching himself as he seemed under the impression that Naruto didn't know Kurama's name.

" **Relax, the kid knows my name as he's earned it. Just wait for the others Gyuki, it'll be easier** " Kurama told him again, Gyuki just nodding as they watched as one by one the other remaining Bijuu appeared.

The next to show up was a massive two tailed cat named Matatabi that was made up entirely of blue fire with black markings and one green eye alongside one yellow one.

Her jinchuriki was a woman named Yugito Nii from Kumo who had long blonde hair bound in a ponytail with dark green eyes and red lipstick. She was the serious type but seemed willing to go along with the meeting once Bee and Gyuki vouched for him.

After her was a massive armored rhinoceros beetle with six massive wings and one normal tail that made up its seven tails to make Chomei, or Lucky Seven Chomei as she introduced herself as, the Nanabi.

Her jinchuriki also a girl, her name being Fu from Takigakure and vastly different from Yugito. She was a petite girl, easily in her mid to late teens with short mint green hair, orange eyes, and tanned skin. She was more cheerful while being carefree and happy to go along with the meeting as she was happy to meet all of them. ( ***1)**

The last, as he appeared, was a Bijuu and jinchuriki he knew instantly. Shukaku looked the same but Gaara seemingly changed a lot over the years. His hair seemed shaggier and his outfit looked really cool in his opinion with a dark red trench coat with light brown belts around his waist that held a smaller version of his gourd to his left side( ***2** )

"Gaara! It's so great to see you!" Naruto said with a big smile as it was great to see his friend and how he had changed over the years.

"It is nice to see you as well Naruto, I heard that this was supposed to be around the time you returned but I'm sorry I wasn't able to be there" Gaara said, smiling back at him a bit while Naruto nodded.

"Yeah being a Kazekage is busy work from what Temari told me~" he teased, making Gaara smile a bit more. "Also don't blame her for telling me as Ino got her drunk" he explained as Temari had gotten sad about letting the secret slip out like that.

"Its fine, I don't mind her letting it slip as it seems you've changed a lot as well" Gaara said as Naruto's outfit was vastly different from how he looked in the past those eight years ago.

" **More than you know kid but you have time to catch up later as if these are the only ones of us still free we need to do this sooner rather than later** " Kurama said, stopping their reunion and reminding Naruto the reason for the 'Tailed Beast meeting'.

"Right! Sorry, I'll visit Suna later as this is really important" Naruto told Gaara before he looked to the other jinchuriki. "I have a plan to keep all the remaining Bijuu safe from the Akatsuki but it involves you leaving your jinchuriki and leaving some chakra behind for them" he told them, getting various unsure reactions from them all.

"Okay…lets say you could do that, why should we give up our Bijuu and leave our nations unprotected! This just sounds like some plan to weaken the other villages!" Yugito yelled before Bee held up his hand to stop her.

"Why do you want to do this?" Bee asked as Naruto took a deep breath.

"There is an organization out there called the Akatsuki who are capturing and extracting Bijuu from their jinchuriki and killing them. Don't you wonder why about half the Bijuu aren't here? I have something planned to keep the Bijuu out of their grasps and keep you all safer from the Akatsuki" he told them before Fu cleared her throat to get his attention

"U-Um Naruto was it?" Fu asked as Naruto nodded and she seemed to frown a bit as if trying to think of the right way to say what she was thinking. "How do you plan to do this?" she asked making everyone look at him even more as the plan was extreme but the way to do it was much more interesting to see how he planned to do it.

" **The kid has a set of items that let him do things not generally thought possible. He plans to use them tomorrow and it'll send us far away save for me until later. He will leave a portion of our chakra in you all so if we wanted to we can send more chakra to you through it so you'll still be able to transform, if you're able to** " Kurama explained as he was a bit annoyed at how the jinchuriki from Kumo were acting in regards to letting go of their Bijuu. " **Basically the kid wants to keep Bijuu and jinchuriki safe so why are you being greedy girl?** " Kurama growled out, sitting up and glaring at Yugito as she froze a bit due to the pressure of his glare which was enough to make even Matatabi lower her head a bit.

"But how exactly will it keep the Akatsuki from hunting us?" Bee asked, getting Kurama to lessen up and look up at Naruto who smirked as he stood on top of Kurama's head with his arms crossed.

"They'll hunt you no matter what but this way we keep the Bijuu safe and if they do come after you I'll be there as you just have to have your Bijuu call out to Kurama" Naruto told them, getting a confused look from Yugito before Gaara and Bee chuckled at him.

"Okay, I'm for it as long as I still have a connection to my partner since there really aren't any downsides" Bee said as he patted Gyuki's head with a smirk while Gaara nodded.

"I agree as Shukaku and I have actually gotten on better terms so I'd like to keep a connection with him" Gaara told them, smiling down at Shukaku a bit who looked away but had a small smile on his face.

"You all can't be serious Bee! What would the Raikage say about this!?" Yugito yelled, clearly not for the idea before Bee looked at her with a serious look on his face.

"Jinchuriki have died, Bro might not care but this is serious. You could be next one, any one of us could. If Mr. Nine has an idea that could keep us safe, let us keep a connection to our partners from afar, and gives us some back up then I'll bear the brunt of his anger" Bee told her before smiling over at Naruto who smiled back.

"Sweet! What about Fu? You okay with the plan?" Naruto asked as the mint haired girl had been rather quiet.

"I-I'm for it! I just... **She was nervous about losing her friend despite wanting to keep me safe** " Fu started before Chomei finished her sentence once Fu got nervous. " **Life in Taki isn't friendly for her so she only really has me and the Kage but even then he isn't fully there for her. As long as I can still be there for her then we are for this plan of yours** " Chomei added as Naruto nodded since he knew the feeling of only having the Kage as the only person close to him.

But then again he felt hers was a bit better than his was since over the years he had realized just how…poor the Third Hokage was with him. After all the man had basically tossed him in an apartment and given him allowance before leaving.

"I promise you all will still be able to use your Bijuu's powers as well as talk with them still. Think of it like a long distance relationship" he told her, smiling as she laughed at the comment which was 100 percent what he was going for.

"So when do you plan to do this and will we know when it is about to happen?" Gaara asked with this time both Naruto and Kurama laughing a bit.

"I plan to do it tomorrow but trust me, you'll know when it's about to happen. I just advise trying to keep people in the village calm as best you can as it'll be quite the sight" he told them, getting confused looks before the world started to fade around them.

"I'll come visit you later Gaara and explain where I've been these last eight years. It was also real nice meeting you all and we'll probably meet later as well so until then!" he told them before the connection ended.

 **-Real World-**

" **That went better than expected. How do you think it'll really go down tomorrow?** " Kurama asked as Naruto rubbed his chin and hummed as he thought it over.

'I feel it'll be fine. I don't see a reason why Tsunade would refuse and I know what to say as it is going down since I've practiced it when talking with the angels' he told Kurama as he felt the Bijuu nod inside him.

" **Then everything is set up. Just got to go through with it. Simple** " Kurama said with a chuckle before his door opened and Marcarita walked in, her staff ringing in her hands.

"Oh good, you aren't busy anymore. It seems Khai is calling us so I thought it'd be best to let you answer it" Marcarita said as he stood up and accepted her staff into his hand.

"Khai? What do you need? Is something up over there?" he asked, waiting a second before the image appeared on the staff.

" _You bet your fine ass there is something wrong! I don't want to wait so you better fucking pick us up or so fucking help me you are not getting any from me!_ " a voice yelled out, making Naruto quickly hold the staff away from him and try reclaim his hearing.

"Ow! Do you really need to yell that loud Caulifla!? Any louder and you would have woke the dead!" Naruto yelled, his ears still ringing as the staff made a video screen on the wall in front of him and her image popped up on it.

Caulifla was wild in every sense of the word from her appearance to her to her personality. She was a somewhat short girl belonging to the Saiyan race which was primarily a warrior race with sharp dark grey almost black eyes and black hair that long, wild, and spiked out in every direction but mainly upwards. She had a slender body of a C cup chest that she kept for the most part on display in low cut pink tube top that just covered them and a toned bubbly rear she kept hidden a pair of very baggy purple pants with a pair of grey wristbands, pointed dark grey shoes, and green sphere earring in her left ear to finish off her outfit.

"Also didn't I told you I'd come pick you guys up once I get everything settled. I literally just got here" Naruto told her since he had made some of the people he knew get ready and wait as he felt bringing too many people in general would mess with things.

" _I don't care, I'm restless! I want to see your home as if they made a man like you then they have to have some good fighters!_ " Caulifla said, bouncing a bit in excitement before she glared at him as if remembering that she was angry at him. " _So you better come get us or else you aren't getting any from me for some time mister!_ " she yelled as Marcarita giggled beside him.

"Oh you know that isn't true since I believe that would hurt her more than you" Marcarita said which only seemed to make Caulifla bristle up a bit with a dark blush on her face from being called out like that.

" _Sh-Shut up! I mean it! Come pick me and Kale up or else!_ " she yelled, getting her face close to the screen which only made Marcarita giggle a bit more at.

"Wait Kale is with you?" Naruto asked with a bit of a sigh that Caulifla had pulled Kale into this as well.

" _Y-Yes, I'm right here Naruto_ " a soft voice spoke out, making Caulifla move away from the screen and move over to let the source of the voice walk into the frame.

Kale was a stark contrast to Caulifla in every way. The only thing she shared with Caulifla was that she too was a Saiyan since she was more meek, timid, and sweet though if she was driven to it she could be a devastating fighter, despite not looking it at all.

Kale was slightly taller than Caulifla with tan skin, grey eyes, and black shaggy hair that was worn up in a high ponytail, a large bang hanging over the left side of her face and a matching green sphere earring dangling from her left ear like the one Caulifla was wearing.

Unlike Caulifla she had a larger chest, hers reaching E cup under a red shirt that exposed her midriff with her rear being more plump and toned and a bit easier to see as she wore a red skirt that secured with a brown belt that had a silver buckle on it with a pair of black spats under it, she also wore a pair of gold bracelets and golden boots with red tips.

"I'm sorry Caulifla dragged you into this," he told her, ignoring Caulifla as she yelled at him "do you also want to come right now or did she force you to go along with it?" he asked, once again ignoring Caulifla as Kale shook her head a bit.

" _I-I also wanted to see your home as you've told us so much about it and the people in it. I'm sorry for being impatient_ " she apologized before he sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Fine…I'll have an angel come and get you and Caulifla alongside Cocotte and Dyspo since those two are the first two Pride Troopers scheduled to come over" he told her before Caulifla got her face right up into the screen again.

" _Hey! Why is it that when she asks you agree but when I do you say no!?_ " Caulifla yelled as she glared at him.

"Well she didn't yell and you know as well as I do it's impossible to say no to her" he admitted as Caulifla calmed down and moved away.

" _Okay you got me on that last part as it is impossible to say no to such a cute little protégé~_ " Caulifla purred out as she hugged Kale's head, bringing it close to her chest as Kale blushed from that and a mix of them talking about her like that.

"Just give me a bit and I'll send them to get you" he told them before Caulifla nodded and hung up.

"Want me to go?" Marcarita asked, having found the call to be fun to watch due to the interesting people he surrounded himself with.

"If you don't mind. I'll tell Vados and Cus to get rooms ready for the four of them to unpack their things in" he told her before she nodded and warped away.

'Caulifla and Kale being here…this'll be interesting' he thought as his mind was drawn to how he met the two of them and how he grew this close to them.

 **\- - Flashback – 4 years ago - -**

 **-Universe 6, Planet Sadala-**

"So this is the planet you mentioned Vados?" Naruto asked as he and the other angels landed on one of the planet's mountains and Naruto quickly took to looking around a bit.

The planet looked beautiful with undisturbed nature all around, tall mountains poking up from the purple trees that made up the forests. He was quick to take a picture as Vados nodded.

"This is Planet Sadala, home of the Saiyans of Universe 6. Saiyans are a strong warrior race that honors strength and unlike Universe 7's Saiyans, who were primarily aggressive warriors who conquered planets and destroyed other races, Universe 6's Saiyans are protectors. Think of them almost akin to Pride Troopers as they fight evil throughout Universe 6" Vados explained as Naruto smiled since they sounded interesting.

"That's pretty cool! I want to visit a town of theirs and see what they are like, we can do that right?" he asked as given they weren't traveling with Champa, the God of Destruction for Universe 6, he wasn't quite sure what they could and couldn't do.

"Zen-Oh-sama gave you absolute permission to travel around, even Champa knows not to mess with us given he barely escaped being erased after the stunt he pulled in your fight. We are fine" Vados told him, getting him to nod before Cus looked in her staff.

"I found a town a few miles east of here, it looks nice and peaceful. Various alien races migrate here for protection and safety so we'll be fine" Cus said as that was enough to get him to eagerly head off in the direction of the town as he was able to sense the energy of the people living in it.

The town was nice once they arrived at it. The people were welcoming towards them as they bought food from stalls and talked to a few since Naruto was a bot curious. They seemed to like tourists as to them it meant more people learned of their planet and race and the help they provided.

"Wow, these people really know how to grill and cook their meat. Choji would love this place" Naruto said as he bit into a piece of meat served on the bone and was amazed at how tasty it was.

"Saiyans are also known for their big stomachs so they cook well and cook a lot" Marcarita said as she looked into Vados' staff for notes on them since Vados seemed busy enjoying a parfait.

"Its over here I swear guys! I felt someone strong show up and then move in this direction! Whoever they are find them as I feel they'd make for a great fight!" a woman's voice yelled out as Naruto looked over mid-bite to see a girl in a pink and purple outfit with incredibly spikey hair land down with ten or so others at her sides.

"Ummm…you don't think she means us, do you?" Naruto asked, turning to his angels before Cus nodded with a giggle.

"She can't mean us angels as we can't be sensed by anyone other than those on the same plane of existence so she probably means you" Cus explained while Naruto frowned as he watched the spikey haired girl walking towards him.

"There! You guys are useless that you couldn't even sense one guy, plus it's obvious it's this guy given he's clearly not from around here" the girl said as he looked him over. "You seem interesting, you a fighter?" she asked, Naruto looking to Marcarita who merely gave him a look that basically said he was okay to say whatever he wanted.

He thought it over a second before he figured fighting someone else besides the Pride Troopers and his angels could be good for him as it'd get him more a feel for real fights.

"Yeah I'm a fighter, my name's Naruto. You looking to fight a bit?" Naruto asked with a smirk which only made the girl smile as she flared her Ki, her power level being impressive.

"Oh yeah, my name is Caulifla and I've beat the majority of the strong fighters on here that I can without fighting the military and you just showed up, blowing them out of the water. You bet your ass I want to fight!" Caulifla yelled, clearly excited as he could see it in her smile and from the look in her eyes.

"You know somewhere to fight as I just got here and I don't quite want to damage a town" Naruto asked her before he took a good few more bites of his meat and set it down, getting up while his angels cleared the table.

"Wow you really are new here. Honestly don't worry about it Saiyans like a good fight so just fight!" Caulifla yelled as she dashed at him, throwing a punch only for him to block it, grab her wrist, and throw her away from him with two blasts following her.

She was quick to fire two Ki blasts of her own to block his only to widen her eyes a bit as he leapt through the smoke and dust from the blasts, launching a kick at her that she barely had time to block before she was sent flying back hard. "Damn you're fast and you hit hard. This is seriously getting my blood pumping!" Caulifla yelled as she flew back at him, launching a flurry of punches and kicks at him only for him to match and block each one before he somehow was starting to turn it around her.

"Thanks! You're definitely strong as well Caulifla but you are going to have to go all out if you want this fight to keep going!" Naruto growled out as he blocked two punches of her, shoving her arms aside as he held his fists in front of her. " **Shockwave Gun** " Naruto said calmly before he fired an invisible beam of Kiai through Caulifla, causing her to gasp in pain and fall back clutching her chest.

"W-What the fuck was that! It felt like you blasted through me" Caulifla choked out as she coughed and shakily stood back up.

"It's a move I made up, you know Kiai, those invisible air blasts that aren't too strong?" he asked while she nodded. "Well I mastered that kind of thing to make it into something stronger. Great for piercing defenses and thick skin" Naruto told her before he blocked her kick only to see her hand in front of his face.

"Stop talking and fight!" Caulifla yelled with a smirk before she blasted him in the face and leapt back. She didn't let up though as she could sense him still in the cloud of smoke, continuing to fire blasts of Ki at him before she charged a larger blast in her hands. "Eat this! **Atomic Cannon**!" she added as she fired her blast at Naruto only to see it got sent shooting upwards.

"That would have been dangerous for everything behind me if I didn't redirect it. Hence why I wanted to go somewhere else so, how about a change of scenery?" Naruto asked, surprising Caulifla as he put his hand on her shoulder and used Khai's Godly Transmission to transport them to where he had first arrived at with his angels.

Once there he quickly appeared back in front of Caulifla with a smirk, crouched down as he held an orb of energy in his right hand and held it out towards her. " **Flash Shot**!" he yelled as a beam fired out and into her, sending her flying back and crashing into the mountain across from them before the attack finished.

"Damn! You keep surprising me! I'm going to milk this fight as long as I can so you better not be done!" Caulifla roared at him, clearly really into the fight as she shot towards him only for him to appear in front of her mid-flight, causing her to block his kick with her hands and grab his ankle and spin fast before throwing him into the mountain she had been sent into.

"Trust me, I'm far from being done!" Naruto yelled back, actually finding himself enjoying this fight a lot as Caulifla was tenacious and bounced back quick. "Let's see how you handle when I start getting serious!" he told her, using more of his speed to appear behind her instantly, his leg raised before he axe kicked her down to the ground, a powerful shockwave erupting from the force which destroyed a bit of the forest around her.

"Oh yeah! I could say the same!" Caulifla told him as he could see her charging up an attack in her hand, and if the amount of Ki he could sense in it and the way it changed the color of the area around her was anything to go by, it was going to be a big one.

This only made him smile as he started to charge a RasenHa in his hand, prepared to meet her attack with one of his own. This was the best choice as he knew if he tried getting to her before she fired it she would only hit him point blank since even from up here he could see her eyes were beyond focused as if she was prepared to turn around and hit him if he appeared elsewhere.

"Fine! This is what you want!? Don't cry to me when mine wins!" Naruto yelled at her before they could both sense the other's attack was ready and they both quickly fired their attacks.

" **Energy Burst**!/ **RasenHa**!" they yelled in unison as they each fired their attacks, Caulifla's being dark red while his was a vibrant blue.

As their attacks clashed they both could feel the powerful shockwave from the collision while bolts of lightning seemingly sparked off from where they met. Both of them continued to yell, flaring their Ki as their attacks struggled against one other.

"I'm sorry Caulifla but this technique is made for moments like this! To always ensure mine pierces through and comes out on top!" Naruto yelled as his RasenHa started to spin and break through her attack.

Caulifla kept trying to have her attack win, pushing everything she had into it before her attack was completely broken and she held her arms up to protect her from attack as it crashed down on her.

As the smoke died down Naruto dropped down from the sky, smiling as she laid utterly exhausted on the ground, panting as she looked somewhat beaten up. "Damn…you are one tough guy…that…was…amazing!" Caulifla yelled as she shot up, only to hiss in pain and almost fall before he caught her.

"Easy there, I didn't do enough to seriously hurt you but enough to hopefully take you out. Had to put a bit more power than I intended to as you are pretty damn strong" he told her before he blushed a bit and looked away as her clothes had been torn up a bit which, due to how small her pink tube top was to begin with, was now barely covering her up.

"Really? Blushing at some breasts? God you are a strange man" Caulifla commented with a chuckle, finding it funny that a strong man like him was bashful like this at a bit of skin.

"Hey any guy would react like this considering your top was small to begin with" he said, grumbling the last bit which only made Caulifla laugh louder and pat him hard on the back.

"Oh so you were checking me out eh? Can't say I mind if you got more strength hidden in you~" she teased with a 'cat that ate the canary' grin on her face as she poked his cheek while he looked away with frown and an annoyed look since he didn't like being teased.

"Let's get you back to my angels, they'll be able to heal you and fix your clothes" he told her, putting his hand on her shoulder and returning to where the angels were.

"Sis! Are you okay!?" one guy asked, her group rushing towards them while Caulifla smiled proudly.

"Yeah I'm fine, just got my ass handed to me but damn was it a fun fight!" Caulifla yelled proudly, laughing a bit before Marcarita walked up to her and healed her and fixed her clothes with her staff which surprised her.

"We could hear the force of your hits and attacks from there. I'm surprised you only got hurt that much, holding back that much won't help your training Naruto" Vados scolded him with a smirk while Caulifla turned around and poked his chest with a frown.

"Yeah! Holding back hurts a warrior's pride so you owe me a rematch now that I'm back to 100 percent!" Caulifla declared, a fire in her eyes which only made Naruto sigh at a bit before smirking.

"Fine, I guess we can fight again but let me eat first!" he groaned out as he had just gotten here.

 **-Two Months Later-**

Since fighting Caulifla and arriving on Planet Sadala he had decided to stick around there a bit. He figured with around four more years to go until he returned home he had breathing room to visit and stick around places a bit.

He had been given a place to stay in the area Caulifla's gang lived at. The Saiyans were interesting and rather welcoming, especially those in her gang given he had beaten their boss a good few times over the two months.

In that time he had also met and gotten somewhat close to another interesting Saiyan, a girl by the name of Kale. She was, at first, very wary of him whenever he was around Caulifla but over time seemed to warm up to him a bit due to Caulifla's influence.

The girl reminded him of Hinata a bit but a bit stronger willed at times when it came to Caulifla and training alongside her. She did though have low self-esteem, often putting down herself when she struggled against him or Caulifla since Caulifla, once she learned of who and what he was, had asked him to train them both.

Hell alone Caulifla had grown even stronger throughout their constant fighting during the time he was here since it turned out Saiyans had a natural ability that helped make sure any battle they lost they would grow stronger from. According to one of his angels it was called Zenkai, a latent ability Saiyans had to grow stronger by recovering from great injuries or enduring great struggle in battle.

Because of this Caulifla had grown a lot due to her constantly battling him and getting healed by his angels. This, according to them, was also a form of training as each time he fought Caulifla she got stronger and more difficult to beat.

Though after a month the Angels did tell him they had to move on which, as much as he enjoyed the Saiyan planet, he agreed with.

"No way! You're leaving!?" Caulifla yelled, slamming her hands down on the arm rests of her chair as he sat on the railing in front of her while Kale looked at him in shock, him already beginning to see some tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Please don't cry Kale," he told her, not liking when she cried and especially not cause of him "I told you guys I have four years left before I have to return and I can't stay in one place for too long. I need to go around Universe 6 and a few of the others to see how they all are and see what I can learn from them" he added with a frown as Caulifla looked visibly upset and angry while Kale still looked on the verge of tears.

"Hey, it's not like you can't visit me or anything as I'll give you a way to contact one of my angels" he added, hoping that might calm her down only for him to quickly block her punch which exploded on impact due to the Ki she had coating it.

As he landed on the ground below he quickly had to leap back as she tried to axe kick him from above, the force of it cracking the ground under her. "I don't care about fucking visiting as we're coming with you since you are literally the first man I've met worth my damn time and that Kale has opened up to so if you think we're letting you leave then you got another fucking thing coming! I'll prove my worth by beating you and making you agree!" Caulifla yelled out, not giving Naruto a chance to respond before he quickly was on the defensive as Caulifla's aura flared from her anger and so did her strength.

"C-Caulifla! Hold up! Let me answer!" Naruto yelled as they were forced out of the 'headquarters' of her gang due to him flying back to avoid and dodge her punches.

"No! You can answer after you're beaten into a pulp!" Caulifla yelled as Naruto tried to lead her somewhere unpopulated with how he was flying backwards and blocking her attacks.

" **Got yourself a fiery girl there. Your mom would be proud** " Kurama said with a chuckle as Naruto was finding himself pushed back by Caulifla's Saiyan rage.

'What are you even talking about?!' Naruto yelled in his head as the las thing he needed was talking in his ear.

" **Oh don't be coy she basically confessed to you, saying that you were the only man worth her time. Plus she mentioned Kale so that might be two girls into you** " Kurama said before sighing as he could still feel that Naruto confused. " **Once you calm her down she might make it clearer to you since you're denser than a brick wall** " he added while Naruto shook his head, just choosing to ignore the fox for now.

"Stop it and listen to me!" Naruto yelled, getting frustrated as he flared his aura, using Kiai to deflect her hands before he grabbed her wrists. "I never said you couldn't come with! Give me a moment and I would have told you that!" he yelled, getting her eyes to widen as his angels landed behind her with Kale by their side.

"Is that true? Can we really come with?" Kale asked as Naruto let go of Caulifla's wrists and nodded, running a hand through his hair with a sigh.

"Honestly I was going to suggest it since I enjoy both of your company and you two are nice people to fight and train against" Naruto said before he widened his eyes as Caulifla grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in, surprising him with a rather deep – if her tongue invading his mouth was anything to go by – and passionate kiss.

"God why didn't you tell me that from that start!" she yelled with a smile, patting him hard on the back before looking to Kale. "Kale! Pack your bags as we're going on a trip with our man!" she told Kale, making the shy girl turn a very dark shade of red.

"W-What? O-Our man?" Naruto asked, his brain still somewhat short circuited from the kiss while he watched Caulifla walk over to Kale and shove her towards him.

"Yeah, go on Kale! Just like I showed you!" Caulifla yelled, encouraging Kale from beside the angels, all of who were watching the scene with interesting while ignoring Naruto looking at them for help.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto but!" Kale squeaked out before she kissed him next, unlike Caulifla her kiss was more tender and soft as she was clearly nervous about it.

"Aww come on, we practiced Kale! I thought I showed you and you did so well in practice" Caulifla whined as Kale pulled away, her blush darkening even more.

"W-Well, y-you were in the lead, I just…went along with it" Kale said softly, making Caulifla sigh but wave it off.

"Whatever, we'll work on it later but for a first kiss with him you still did good~!" she purred out before hugging Kale from behind and kissing her cheek as she smiled at Naruto, who finally snapped out of his daze after hearing and seeing all that.

"W-Wait, you two like me and each other?" Naruto asked as while he didn't really have a problem with it he was more surprised given it isn't something he ever would have expected.

Though then again given his life he felt eventually he'll stop being surprised at the things he encounters.

"Well yeah? She's my precious protégé~ Plus Saiyans love strength so of course I'd fall for you while my precious Kale fell for you cause of how sweet and kind you were to her~ I swear she's too sweet for her own good" Caulifla said, poking Kale's cheek as the girl blushed and smiled softly at him which only made his cheeks heat up even more.

"But enough about that! We have to pack!" she yelled, quickly dragging Kale off back to the hideout, leaving Naruto with his angels as he still tried to take it all in.

"Everything around you continues to be interesting, wouldn't you say?" Marcarita asked, the smile on her face making his blush darken as he coughed into his fist and looked away.

"That's one way to put it…" he muttered, glaring as the sound of Kurama laughing in his head was pissing him off.

 **-Flashback End-**

"Ohoho~ Caulifla and Kale, although my instincts say more so only Caulifla, got impatient?" Vados asked with a knowing smirk as he told them they had called on Marcarita's staff. "Good thing we were cleaned up multiple rooms and houses wouldn't you say?" she added while he sighed.

"Yeah, I should have figured" he grumbled while Cus giggled beside him.

"They'll be interesting to have around here don't you think?" she asked as he could only groan.

"That's one way of putting it" he muttered as with the plans for tomorrow with Tsunade and the Bijuu paired with their arrival he felt his return to Konoha was going to get even more hectic in one way or another.

 **-Chapter End-**

 **Pairing** : Naruto x Marcarita, Vados, Cus, Sakura, Tsunade, Heles, Caulifla, Kale, Cocotte, Sorrel, Caway, Temari, Shion, Cheelai, Hinata, Ino, and one more to be announced.

* * *

Before I get to the story notes, I'm going to announce something I have been debating telling you all or mentioning at all.

You see I'm disabled, I have Cerebral Palsy Spastic Diplegia, mine being the bowing and tightness of the lower extremities aka my legs (and only my legs). My legs are always in pain, I have to wear AFO braces to walk as well as use the help of a cane.

I have no job, I get a bit of money as disability money from the gov and that goes straight to rent for the 3 bedroom house I live in (with my mom, brother, and nephew who all moved in with me). My brother works and my mom is also disabled so to try and help a bit more I've decided to set up a

I've resisted doing this as I've felt doing it would make me come off as an entitled jackass but let me get this straight. My is essentially a tip jar if you want to support me, do not feel like you have to and nothing will EVER be behind a paywall.

I'm not going to do a "Hey if we reach X goal I'll release/make this story that will only be available to you all!". It is 100% a "Hey, help me be a bit more financially stable as I have no means of income"

If you want to check out my rewards and tiers (only going up to $20 right now) my page is here

user?u=4783680

Just paste that after the usual url (as due to how FF eats links I have to somehow figure a way to add it to my profile)

I hope you all understand.

* * *

Wooo! Finally got this done after pulling two all nighters in a row of staying up til 4-5am! I am literally dead but worth it as this chapter went great!

Towa and Mira officially have control of the Akatsuki and an unlikely ally is coming Naruto's way! The Akatsuki will be a lot trickier with Towa's powering them up and Mira is tricky on his own. This will be done to ensure the Akatsuki are much more difficult to fight and don't get taken out instantly. Plus with Black Zetsu's death things will be different for sure

The ramen party I felt went really well as it gave more interactions plus help explain why Jiraiya fought Naruto. Plus there was some cute flirting lol. Next chapters will have more character interactions and some more progression between girls, especially with Caulifla, Kale, and Cocotte showing up

Also how did you like the Bijuu Telepathy scene? I felt it was nice and interesting to show Yugito and Fu as well as have Naruto 'meet' Gaara earlier. Yugito is very loyal to Kumo as in her databook entry she said how she wishes to fight anyone who is Kumo's enemy so I feel she'd be very 'Bijuu are vital to balance of power' type thing you know?

There is now the new mystery of what Naruto is going to talk to Tsunade about in the morning? Trust me it'll be big so wait and see! I've worked on this part intensively to make sure it worked out well and am excited for you to see it next chapter

Caulifla and Kale are showing up with Cocotte and Dyspo next chatper. That'll really shake things up for sure! Let me know what you thought about the flashback as I feel Caulifla is the kind of girl to be very bold and straight forward like that as well as being the laid back type to likes who she likes ie. Kale and Naruto.

* * *

 ***1 =** I know Fu was originally one of the first ones caught but in this version I've changed that as I wanted her to still be around. Call it personal preference lol

 ***2 =** This Gaara has his hair from Shippuden mixed with his Boruto outfit since I like that combo the best

* * *

New Attacks Shown:

Shockwave Gun: Essentially Rokuogan from One Piece, I figured it being a technique from Naruto mastering Kiai would be interesting as the techniques are similar and it's cool to think mastering a seemingly weak attack could make a strong move you know?

Atomic Cannon: Caulifla has an unnamed Kamehameha like technique she used in the manga and her hands looked like Gogeta SS4's do when he uses Atomic Kamehameha so I used the Atomic from that and the Cannon from Caulifla's Crush Cannon to make the name

Flash Shot: I might hate the series due to the utter pervertedness of it (the main character grows stronger by groping breasts for goodness' sake…) but this attack was based off of DxD Issei's Dragon Shot and a mix of Vegeta's Final Flash

Energy Burst: technically this attack is called 'Burst of Energy' but that's an odd thing to yell out so I reworded it

* * *

I hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


End file.
